<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unintentional Reverse Harem by CascadingElegance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154652">The Unintentional Reverse Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance'>CascadingElegance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deidara is a charming virgin, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Humor, I love Tobi with all of my heart, Kisame is a big softie, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Reader is Tobi's partner, Reader-Insert, Sasori is still human, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eventual Porn with Feelings, feisty reader, so many mouths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you’re sleeping with several of the Akatsuki members but none of them know you’re sleeping with the others? Trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Tobi (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hidan's Persistence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is slightly inspired by Maid with Benefits by awolangel<br/>I just loved the idea of all of the members living in the same base, sharing the kitchen and the bathrooms. The drama that provides is just perfect.<br/>As well as that, I felt like adding another female member to the Akatsuki would draw a fair amount of the men to her like hungry hawks, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidan was the first of your lovers after joining the Akatsuki. He happened to come to you, which didn’t actually surprise you in any way because of his loud-mouthed introduction and the crude humor that followed in every silent moment. He really talked a lot, didn’t he?</p><p>You had been settling into the base a couple of days after arriving, figuring out exactly what you wanted to do with your room. Leader had told you that you probably wouldn’t be around much since missions would take up quite a lot of your time, but you still wanted a nice space to come back to in your free time. </p><p>You were lost in thought, thinking about how you’d been paired up with Tobi. While he was nice and all, he kind of seemed like a doof, and you weren’t exactly the type to want to save or protect your partner. You wanted someone who could hold their own. But you’d give him a chance, maybe he’d surprise you. </p><p>You were torn from your thoughts when there was a sharp knock on the door, immediately wondering if somehow you’d summoned him with just your thoughts. Getting up from your bed, you made your way over and tugged the door open, surprised to see that it was Hidan.</p><p>“Hello?” Your confusion seeped into your tone, earning a laugh from the man in front of you.</p><p>“Don’t look so fucking surprised to see me, babe!” You almost cringed at his nickname for you. Wow, he really needed to get out of the habit of calling you that.</p><p>“Can I help you?” You were working on it, but you always defaulted to coming off as hostile. You didn’t really welcome socialization for quite a large part of your life. </p><p>Hidan didn’t seem taken aback by your words, his expression remaining for the most part unchanged, almost like he was expecting it. “I was just thinking we could get to know each other better, babe.” </p><p>“Mmm...no.” The hand you had on the door went to close it in his face, but his foot shot out quickly to stop it. You sighed, looking at him with the most uninterested look you could muster. “Do you not know the meaning of no?”</p><p>“I think you misunderstood in what way I wanted to get to know you…” Hidan trailed off, and you snorted.</p><p>“If the way you’ve been looking at me for the past couple of days is any indication, I’ll say you’re trying to fuck my brains out.” You weren’t an idiot.</p><p>“...Okay, maybe you didn’t misunderstand.” Hidan was now frowning, clearly not used to female rejection.</p><p>“Get out of my face, Hidan. I’m not interested in some half-assed sex with the biggest fuck boy I’d ever met.” You sighed, eyes drooping in annoyance. “I haven’t even been here a week and you’re already trying to get in my pants. What the fuck?”</p><p>‘Hmmm, a challenge.’ Hidan thought to himself, lips growing wide in a smirk. “Babe, this in no way would be half-assed sex.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Go tell your hand that. Goodnight.” You kicked Hidan’s foot out of the way as hard as you could, listening to him howl in pain as you slammed your door in his face and locked it.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>-</p><p>Every time you left your room from then on Hidan was on your ass about taking him up on his offer. Fuck, this guy really wanted to get his dick wet.</p><p>It was the end of your first week and you were in the shared kitchen of the base, sitting at one of the stools the island had, enjoying a bowl of cereal with a book that Itachi had recommended to you. </p><p>You’d tried your best to get along with everyone. So far you’d warmed up to Tobi quite a bit, and both Itachi as well as Kisame were very nice to talk to. Sasori wasn’t around much, but when he was he was quiet. He didn’t seem to hate you, just didn’t like to invite conversation. Deidara was rather annoying, but no worse than Hidan. Kakuzu was the most rough around the edges, but even he had been more tolerable than Hidan thus far. Leader and Konan were never around much, having their duties back in the Hidden Rain.</p><p>Flipping your page in your book, you felt an unfortunate pair of familiar hands try to sneak around your waist and pull you in close to him. Sighing, you grabbed one of the knives from the knife block in front of you, stabbing Hidan straight through both of his hands. The resulting yelp was so loud you were sure all of the hidden villages could hear it. </p><p>“Hey! What the fuck, bitch?!” Hidan barked, the name he called you making your brow twitch in irritation.</p><p>“Maybe if you stopped touching me without permission these things wouldn’t happen to you.” You turned to glance lazily at his predicament, watching as he tried to slide his hands out from the knife that had them both pinned together.</p><p>It looked quite painful, but you couldn’t bring yourself to feel bad about it. It was then that Kisame wandered in, his brows pulling together in confusion as he saw the scene.</p><p>You looked at him, gaze still disinterested.</p><p>“Did you…?” He asked, trailing off when you nodded immediately in response.</p><p>“Hidan needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.” With that, you picked up your book and cereal bowl, leaving the room and finding comfort on one of the living room couches.</p><p>“Jokes on you, pain actually really fucking turns me on!” Hidan called from the kitchen, but you just drowned out his annoying banter. </p><p>-</p><p>It was about a week after the stabbing incident and you and Tobi were just arriving back from your first mission. It went off without a hitch, very little battle involved, and Tobi was actually really good company. You thought you’d grow annoyed by his childish behavior but it turns out you found him rather funny and kind of adorable. </p><p>Surprisingly, Hidan wasn’t immediately on your ass the second you breached the doorway back into the base. </p><p>Taking advantage of this, you dropped your things back off in your room, grabbing everything you’d need for a shower before heading off to the bathrooms. </p><p>Luckily when you arrived, you were alone. Picking your favorite shower stall, you stepped inside and eyed the showerhead with a calculating gaze. It’d been awhile since you’d gotten off and the warm stream of water beating down on your body was seeming pretty appealing right now. Plus, you were completely alone, and that didn’t happen very often in the bathrooms. </p><p>As you finished cleaning up your hair and body, you reached up and gripped the showerhead with purpose, tugging on it. And that was when you realized it wasn’t detachable. You’d been so distracted before by your thoughts that you hadn’t even thought to try to look at that crucial little detail. </p><p>You banged your head against the shower wall, groaning out your frustration audibly. Apparently between realizing the tragedy of not being able to get off using the showerhead and your groan, someone else had entered the bathroom. That someone else being the absolute last person you wished to come in at that time.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on in there, babe?” Hidan’s voice broke you out of your pity party, and your lip curled up in distaste.</p><p>Actually...maybe this was a good thing.</p><p>The thought of the showerhead had already gotten you worked up enough where it would be uncomfortable if you didn’t get off, and your fingers were not sounding very appealing to you at the moment. Maybe it was about time to let Hidan show you what he was capable of.</p><p>Stepping out of your shower stall, completely naked and skin glistening in the light due to the beads of water on you, you stared at him with a slightly lidded expression. He was also completely naked, towel slung over his shoulder, standing in all of his glory only a few inches from you.</p><p>You couldn’t deny the fact he was really, really attractive. His body was toned in all of the right areas, more fit than most of the men you normally slept with, and even his cock was fairly large for still being mostly soft. </p><p>His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he drank your form in, swallowing down the lump in his throat that had formed upon sight of you. </p><p>“Wow, your body is fuckin’ bangin’, babe.” You decided to just take it as a compliment, eye almost twitching in annoyance at how crude he always was.</p><p>“Come here.” You murmured, extending a hand to him. </p><p>Hidan didn’t waste any time in obeying, placing one of his hands in yours, stepping closer. You pulled him against you by the hand you held of his, cocking your head upward to look at him since he was a fair bit taller than you. Upon the feeling of your wet, naked body against his, Hidan’s cock started to stir against your body, and you let out a pleasant hum.</p><p>“Doesn’t take much to get you going, does it?” It was partially a question and an observation on your end, moving to rub your inner thigh against his hardened length.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to fuck you silly for a week, baby. Of course I’m fucking rock hard in seconds.” His vulgar way of saying things annoyed you, but you knew you would just have to get used to it. You were also under the impression that he didn’t get any much, and the other men in the house probably didn’t either, so the fact that he was at full mast in just seconds wasn’t really a surprise. </p><p>“It’s flattering.” You purred, backing him into the shower stall you were previously occupying.</p><p>“Being stuck with Tobi for a few days has you wanting a real man to fuck you stupid, doesn’t it? To remind you what real masculinity looks like.” Hidan’s back hit the wall of the shower and he grinned down at you, hands going out to grip at your hips. </p><p>You were soon flush against him after you shut the door to the shower stall, hands shamelessly exploring every inch of his skin you could. “Believe whatever the fuck you want, Hidan. I just simply want a release and you were the first guy to walk in here. I would’ve let Tobi rock my world if he’d come in first.” You knew that would get under his skin, but didn’t quite care. He’d still fuck you anwyway. </p><p>“The only person who can rock your fucking world in this house is me.” Hidan said with a growl, grip on you tightening.</p><p>“Then shut the fuck up and show me.” You were growing impatient, one of your own hands finding its way down to your clit. Hidan was quick to slap it away, placing his thumb roughly against your little bundle of nerves before leaning down to heatedly kiss you.</p><p>Moaning into his mouth, you moved back to lean against the other wall of the shower, one of your legs hooking around Hidan’s waist to grant him better access to your pussy. The pads of his fingers were slightly rough with calluses, causing you to whimper each time one would catch you just right. Your noises fueled Hidan, and soon he was dipping two thick fingers inside of you, wasting no time curling them in search of your gspot. </p><p>When he found it you gasped, hands going out to grip at his shoulders. “H-Hidan!” </p><p>This spurred him on, his fingers picking up the pace until you were seeing stars. You knew it wasn’t going to take you long to get off, but you were surprised that you could already feel your orgasm building deep in your gut. </p><p>Your hand went out to desperately grip at his wrist, trying to get him to remove his fingers from inside you, not wanting to finish so quickly. “F-fuck Hidan! I-I’m going to cum, please s-stop!” </p><p>This lit a fire under his ass and he groaned deep in his throat, leaning in to kiss you, your hand on his wrist not stopping him from thrusting his fingers faster. “I want to feel you cum on my fingers.” He growled against your lips. </p><p>You teetered on the edge for only a few seconds before your pussy clenched around his digits, your orgasm wracking your body like a title wave. Your back arched, your explosive moans only being silenced by the hot kiss Hidan dragged you into. You were thankful for that since the entire base didn’t need to know what you two were up to. </p><p>His fingers continued inside of you until you came down from your high, your eyes being lidded, the expression on your face completely fucked out. He removed his fingers from inside of you then, bringing them up to his lips to lick your release off of them. You groaned at the sight, your hand reaching out to give his painfully erect member a few strokes. </p><p>“You taste so fucking good, babe. I wish I would have gotten you off with my mouth.” He bucked up into your hand as he spoke, his intense eyes never leaving your face. “Next time.” He added with a smirk.</p><p>“I want to ride you, Hidan.” The sight of his cock sent shivers down your spine as you imagined the ways it could stretch you and how amazing it would feel. He was both long and thick, and you knew he’d fill you up so well.</p><p>Hidan groaned at your words and you watched as his eyes darted around the shower stall. “We’ll have to move somewhere else then, babe.”</p><p>“The bath.” You suggested instantly, leaning forward and pressing open mouth kisses all of his chest. You sucked a dark hickey right under his collarbone, moving away from him hesitantly. </p><p>Hidan flicked the shower off and followed you, continuing to stroke his cock as he watched you start to run the communal bath. It was risky, considering the tub was right in the line of sight of anyone who would walk into the bathrooms, but both of you were too clouded by lust to care at all.</p><p>Once the tub was full, you motioned Hidan over and he wasted no time in climbing in, patting his thighs enthusiastically. You followed after him quickly, straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. You were grinding your bare pussy against his hard cock, listening to his breath hitch followed by a deep groan. His hands were on your hips in seconds, guiding you along him roughly. </p><p>Leaning forward, he captured your lips in a heated kiss, nipping at your bottom lip. “I want to be inside of you.”</p><p>He didn’t need to ask you twice and so you lifted your hips, aligning the flushed head of his cock with your entrance, slipping down slowly. You took him inch by inch, gasping loudly and letting your forehead fall against his shoulder. When you were fully seated on him, you bit the skin between his neck and shoulder, taking a moment to adjust.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Hidan moaned out, and you felt his cock twitch inside of you. </p><p>You echoed his moan, nuzzling your nose against his skin before pulling back, staring into his eyes. He lurched forward and caught your lips in his own, thrusting up roughly into you as his tongue found its way into your mouth.</p><p>You whimpered, bracing yourself on his shoulders before setting a good starting pace. Hidan thrust up into you each time you came back down, making the experience all that more intense. He didn’t break the kiss, either, getting to know the inside of your mouth just as good as his cock was getting to know the rest of your insides.</p><p>All of your moans echoed off of each other, keeping it rather quiet in the bathroom, except for the sloshing of the water and the slapping of your skin together. </p><p>Your bouncing on his cock got faster and soon Hidan’s hands found their way down to grip your hips, impaling you down on his cock harder each time you came down. </p><p>“Fuck, just like that, baby.” Hidan finally broke your kiss, his head falling back against the edge of the tub.</p><p>Your hands slid down from his shoulders to his chest, resting them as you pushed yourself back just slightly, changing up the angle he was fucking you at. When he brushed against your g-spot, you cried out his name automatically, your own head falling back. </p><p>Your breathing was starting to become more labored, all of your limbs starting to tingle. “I’m so fucking close, Hidan.” </p><p>The second he heard those words, one of his hands left your hips to attack your clit, setting an unrelenting pace. It wasn’t long after that until you were clenching around him, cumming hard on his cock. Your forehead once again fell against his shoulders as you called out his name. “Fucking shit!” You exclaimed, your fingernails digging crescent moons into his skin, drawing a little bit of blood with how hard you was grasping him.</p><p>Pain really got Hidan going, and he was already desperately close to losing it when he felt your nails dig into him. It wasn’t long until his hips were stuttering and he was cumming deep inside of you, holding you close to his chest and panting into your ear.</p><p>The two of you stayed like that for a bit after you both came, catching your breath and coming back down to reality. Finally pulling back from your embrace with Hidan, you reached out to run your hands through the hair that rested on his neck, since the rest was still slicked back despite having gotten wet earlier.</p><p>“You really proved me wrong. You definitely were not a half-assed lay.” You were wearing a crooked and pleased grin, staring at him with almost tired eyes. “Now you’ve just gotta work on that obnoxious mouth of yours and maybe I’ll let you do that more often.” You lifted yourself off Hidan’s cock, his now soft member falling out to rest on his leg.</p><p>“Fuck off, you know you find my mouth sexy. If you didn’t you wouldn’t have fuckin’ pulled me into your shower, baby.” Hidan was wearing his signature smirk, watching as you lifted yourself completely out of the bath and reached for a towel. </p><p>“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, darling.” You wrapped the towel around yourself and waved at him, exiting the bathrooms and going back to your room. </p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later you emerged, deciding it was probably time to get something for dinner. You hadn’t eaten well on the mission and didn’t eat anything between sleeping with Hidan and now, so you found that you were starving. </p><p>Stepping into the kitchen, you pulled open a few of the cupboards, concentrating on what sounded good. You were pulled out of your thoughts when all of a sudden there was a pair of arms around your waist, much like a week ago when you were just trying to eat your cereal. Surprisingly, this time you didn’t mind as much. </p><p>Hidan’s natural smell encased you and it was almost comforting. You didn’t make a move to insult him, or wiggle out of his embrace, you simply just leaned back against him and sighed contently.</p><p>“Seems like you’ve warmed up to me now, kitten?” The new nickname sat well with you and you found yourself smiling, turning around in Hidan’s arms. Reaching up, you gripped his chin and pulled him down into a short kiss.</p><p>“I’m just in a good mood, don’t get used to it.” You whispered against his lips before placing a firm hand on his chest, pushing him out of your way. </p><p>“You’re in a good mood because I got you off twice, baby!” Hidan pointed out the obvious, voice way louder than you wished it would be. “That should fucking mean something!”</p><p>“Your point? That still doesn’t mean I’m going to melt into your embrace every time you’re around. You’re still just another member of the team to me, Hidan. Nothing more.” You grabbed a granola bar before leaving the kitchen, wanting to get as far away from that conversation as possible.</p><p>When you got back to your room, you noticed the door was slightly ajar. Furrowing your eyebrows, you slowly pushed your door open, preparing for someone to jump out and attack you. That never came. Instead, what you saw was a man sprawled across your bed, seemingly waiting for your return.</p><p>Deidara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Show Me What Your Mouths Can Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have to be honest with you guys. I don't find Deidara very attractive, but I know he's a super popular member of the Akatsuki so I knew I had to write something about him! I'm super sorry if his characterization sucks. I've never written him before. Also, expect a lot more Tobi, because I love this man with of my heart. And I mean Tobi Tobi, not Madara Tobi or even Obito Tobi. </p>
<p>Chapter isn't edited, beware. (None of my chapters are ever edited, to be fair. I literally write them and post them)</p>
<p>I'm VERY driven by feedback. Comments fuel me to get chapters out faster. I just need to know that my audience is enjoying my work. As well as that, suggestions for happenings in later chapters are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, all you wanted to do was go to sleep. Maybe read a little bit, but the ultimate goal was sleep. Deidara being sprawled out on your bed definitely hindered that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling a kunai out of the little pouch you always wore on your hip, you tossed it at him lazily. He caught it with ease considering you hadn’t thrown it in a dangerous manner, more of an annoyed warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Deidara, what the hell do you need?” You stepped into your room, eyes completely uninterested, and started to open the wrapper of your granola bar. What a pathetic dinner you’d picked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard those pretty noises you were making in the bathroom, and thought it was a shame that a gorgeous thing like you had to get off all by herself, hn.” Deidara’s words took you by surprise, your eyes widening and your hand stilling as you were bringing your granola bar up to your lips. He thought you were getting yourself off in there? You were thankful that it was clear you weren’t getting your world rocked by Hidan, but at the same time you were definitely in quite the predicament with Deidara now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were listening to me?” Of course you now had to play it off like you actually were pleasuring yourself. But, either way, this wasn’t a conversation you wanted to be having. And especially not with Deidara, as you found him incredibly annoying at times. Sure, he was easy on the eyes like Hidan, but that only got him so far in your book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only listened a little bit before I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t want to disturb you, either, so I had to go back to my room.” He was laying on his side, his head propped up by one of his hands, his eyes lidded and drinking in every inch of your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here now? It’s been hours since my shower and I’ve already thoroughly gotten off. Thanks for the concern, though.” Your tone was snarky, trying to make it clear you didn’t want to be dealing with him right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, don’t be like that darling.” The blonde slowly moved himself up and into a sitting position, eyes never leaving you. “I’m here because I want to make you feel good again. Show you what it’s like to be with a man. I can only imagine it’s been awhile. You can’t be satisfied from just your fingers, hn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he knew, honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For whatever reason, his words made your cheeks tint pink, and you discarded your granola bar on your desk before crossing your arms over your chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I need a man?” You looked almost offended, clicking your tongue at him and shaking your head. “And why did you think it would be a good idea to break into my room? I could’ve fucking killed you if I wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t.” Deidara shot back with, grinning at you. Were all the members this persistent and insufferable? “C’mon, I just want to make you feel good. You were clearly worked up earlier, let me work you up again.” You caught sight of the mouths on his hands and sighed out. You’d known they were there, obviously, but what you weren’t proud of were the thoughts that filled your mind every time you saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, Deidara. I just got back from a mission.” You had no idea why you were trying to reason with him instead of just picking him up and drop kicking him out of your room. You decided you just didn’t have the energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You detached your pouch from your waist and dropped it next to the forgotten granola bar on your desk, making your way over to your bed with your arms still crossed over your chest. It was clear he didn’t have any plans to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, at least move over if you’re planning on being stubborn.” Deidara did just that, moving to the other side of the bed and making room for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell against the bed in an exhausted manner, but turned your back to the blonde to show you still weren’t interested in him. Yawning softly, you pulled the blanket up and over your hips, settling into the mattress. You were just about to close your eyes when you felt Deidara’s hands on your shoulders, gently massaging them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the involuntary moan that left your lips at the feeling, your face turning red when you heard yourself. Deidara knew what he was doing with his hands and this gentle massage of his was pretty much exactly what you needed right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good, hm?” He added his lips into the mixture, pressing hot kisses against the back of your neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deidara.” You protested, turning onto your back to look at him, frown on your lips. Your eyes had darkened just slightly, but otherwise you still just really wanted to sleep. You were set to go out on another mission the day after tomorrow and wanted to rest up as much as possible. Not only that, Hidan had definitely tired you out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara’s lips were on yours before you could protest again. You let out a little gasp at this, finding yourself actually kissing back slowly. Jesus fuck, Deidara knew what he was doing with his mouth. He was the best kisser you’d ever been with, and reluctantly you could feel yourself becoming wet as he licked into the warm expanse of your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re terrible, you know that?” You whispered against his mouth, welcoming the pressure of his body as he climbed on top of you to hover there, his lips still working at your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt him smirk into the kiss at what you said, being fueled to deepen it that much farther. His hands went down to grip your legs, pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist, grinding against you with a groan. He was already painfully erect as he pressed against you and this caused a shiver to rip through you, a soft whimper escaping into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to think I’m very convincing, not terrible, hn.” Deidara spoke when he pulled away from the kiss, lips moving down to attack your neck. Luckily, he didn’t leave any marks on your skin. Last thing you needed was for Hidan to question that, already knowing he seemed like the possessive type.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two kissed for a while longer, tongues tangled together as you both memorized the others mouth. It was when he started to tug on your leggings that you came to your senses, pulling away from the kiss and pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want this right now.” You made your tone hard, trying to make it clear that this was not happening. You felt weird about it, going from having sex with Hidan just a few hours ago to immediately jumping in the sack with Deidara? You knew you shouldn’t feel off, for fucks sake you were a part of the Akatsuki. You could kill without remorse but it felt off to sleep with two different guys in the same night? It didn’t make any goddamn sense to you, but you couldn’t change how you felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara was confused at your tone and he let you push him away, lips parted in a slight pant and eyebrows pulled together. “Did I do something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Deidara. I’m actually really impressed with how good you are at kissing. It’s just a bad time. I tried telling you that…” You trailed off, looking away from him. It was kind of sweet that a relentless killer was wondering if he’d done anything wrong to you. You expected him not to care, wondering how you would react if you were in his position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara was completely off of you in a few seconds after that, standing at the end of the bed and peering down at you. “I’m sorry. Forgive me, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your lips twitched up into a smirk and you nodded at him. “I forgive you.” You wanted to mention something like ‘nothings stopping you from trying again some other time’ but you kept your mouth shut, not wanting to get the man's hopes up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as he turned away a bit awkwardly and left, shutting the door behind him, you curled up underneath the blankets and fell blissfully asleep soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was six days later when Deidara tried again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were lounged on the couch, book in hand and feet in Tobi’s lap. You two had gotten back from a mission the day before and weren’t scheduled out for another one for quite a few more days. He was by far the one you’d spent the most time with out of everyone, even if you were still sneaking around with Hidan on occasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d grown close with the masked member, and he was willingly giving you a foot rub at the moment. In fact, when he saw you laying on the couch, he happily sat with you and moved your feet into his lap to massage them without even having to be asked. He truly was an interesting fellow, and you really were starting to like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you were flipping to the next chapter, Deidara appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Hey, ____, can I speak with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing in an annoyed fashion, you were pretty sure you knew what this was about. “Can’t you see I’m busy, Deidara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really count getting a foot rub from Tobi as busy, hn.” The frustration in his voice was obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ignored what he said, and soon after you felt a strong hand on your arm, tugging you up and off the couch. “Hey! What the fuck is the big idea?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deidara!! That’s no way to treat a lady!!” Tobi’s voice echoed over yours, the man coming off the couch in seconds, flailing his arms dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, Tobi. Thank you though.” You gave the man a small smile before turning back to Deidara with a glare, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him out of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you need to talk to me about right this moment!?” You hissed at him the second you two were in a secluded area, hands on your hips and annoyance in your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara wasted no time in pinning up up against the wall of the empty hallways you were in, lips immediately on yours. You then wasted no time in placing a firm hand against his chest, pushing him off of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’re going to act like that and then expect me to want to fuck you? You really are dumber than you look.” You were pissed off. It wasn’t as if you didn’t want to sleep with Deidara. No, you were actually pretty eager to find out how he was like beneath the sheets, he was just continuously going about it all wrong. He couldn’t just man handle you like that one second and then expect you to drop your panties for him the next. “Learn how to treat a lady and then try again, dick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, you left the hallway with an annoyed expression, storming back into the living room to see if you couldn’t get Tobi to continue that foot rub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day you were enjoying some tea with Sasori in the dining room, listening to him tell you about his puppets, when Tobi scurried into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“___! ___!” He exclaimed in his normal tone, stopping when he saw you and the room fell silent. “Deidara told me to tell you that he wishes to see you in his room. He said he found some books he thought you would like and wants to give them to you in apology for last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me, Sasori.” You pushed yourself up from your chair, watching as the red haired man just nodded at you in response. “Thank you for the information, Tobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, ___. Tobi’s a good boy and does as he’s told.” It was still a bit weird to you that he talked in third person, but it was easier to shrug off now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the dining room, you made your way down the hallway that Deidara’s room was in. Stopping in front of his door, you sighed softly, wondering if he really had some books to give you or this was just another scheme to get you to sleep with him. You decided not to waste anymore time, raising your fist to rap on his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” You heard from the other side. Slowly, you opened the door and stepped in, immediately gasping out in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were several candles lit around his room, lighting the room up in a very romantic glow since it was the only light provided. As well as that, there were rose petals scattered from the door to the bed, and all around Deidara on the comforter, since he was laying on it facing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were stunned silent as you walked in and shut the door behind yourself, jaw a bit slack and hanging open as your brain tried to catch up with what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d take your advice and learn how to treat a woman. I figured starting with something romantic was the way to do it.” Deidara’s voice echoed off the wall, watching as you walked over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is incredible, Deidara.” You whispered. No one had gone to such lengths just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it, hn.” He was smiling, clearly quite proud of himself and his efforts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing onto the bed, you laid next to him and pulled him on top of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Permission to ravage you, my lady?” Deidara asked, causing you to burst out into a fit of giggles at his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Permission granted, kind sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara wasted no more time, leaning down and catching your lips with his own, massaging your mouth against his. You couldn’t help moaning out against him, his kisses honestly being magical. His mouth alone was enough to get you going and you were already finding yourself rubbing your thighs together for some friction, thoroughly wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed this and smirked to himself, one of his hands going down to tug at the pants you were wearing. You lifted your hips instantly, indicating that he could tug them down if he wanted to. Deidara did exactly that, pulling away from the kiss a bit to discard that piece of your clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You removed your shirt yourself, lying beneath him in just your panties since you had foregone a bra that day, eyelids drooped and lips parted. “Let me see you.” You whispered, sitting up and starting to maneuver him out of his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First to go was his shirt. You were immediately distracted by the sewn up area on his chest, your fingers tentatively going out and tracing the stitches, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s another mouth.” Deidara answered your silent question, and with a nod on your end you were then moving on to his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making quick work of the button there, you slid them off of him, admiring his body with a hum. He wasn’t as toned as Hidan was, but he still was very nice to look at. As you were distracted with him, he pushed you back, moving to hover over you again and press his hips firmly up against yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were very curious to see how big he was, but you could feel his general shape through his boxers as he rolled his hips into you. Much like the first time, Deidara reached down and gripped your legs, moving to wrap them around his waist. You let out the prettiest little moan when he brushed your clit in the process, biting down hard on your bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dei.” You panted, deciding to go with the nickname experimentally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemingly liked it, replying to you with a hum and an eyebrow raise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were shimmying out of your panties in seconds after that, looking up with hopeful eyes. “Show me what one of your mouths can do. Please.” You were aching at this point, wanting a release so damn bad it was almost driving you crazy. You didn’t understand how he worked you up so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara sat back as much as he could with your legs still around his waist, eyeing your completely naked body under him. “Of course, princess. You are such a work of art.” His tone was soft, seemingly mesmerized by you for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you squirmed in impatience was when he snapped back to reality, pressing the mouth on his right hand up against your heat. It didn’t take long until you felt his tongue lapping against your clit, dipping into your entrance on occasion as well. Deidara leaned down to kiss you while his hand continued to do all of the work, and honestly this was a sensation you’d never experienced before. A tongue lapping at your clit while a different tongue explored your mouth? This was certainly new, especially since both mouths knew what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Deidara had you whimpering out his name against his lips, bucking your hips into his hand desperately. The mouth on his hand delivered a deliberately hard suck to you clit, almost like it knew you were close, and you were gone. Ripping your head to the side and breaking the kiss, your legs shook, pressing impossibly closer to his hand as you chased your orgasm. You came hard, your nails leaving red lines down his back in show of your pleasure, shouting out curses and praises alike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara was pressing soft kisses to your neck and collarbones throughout your orgasm, holding your shaking body close to him. Once you finally came down from your high, you stared up at him with both a shocked and a pleased expression. He smirked as he took in the look, knowing that he did that to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you came back to yourself you looked at him, tracing the shape of his erection through his boxers. Sitting up shakily, you tugged the fabric down. His cock popped out immediately, causing you to lick your lips and groan deep in your chest. He was a little longer than Hidan but not as thick, which was more than fine. All you cared about was feeling it inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking it into your hand, you gave him a few strokes in which already had his eyes rolling into the back of his head, lips parted in soft pants. It was pretty clear to you that no matter what you did to him, he wasn’t going to last long. You chalked that up to being because he hadn’t gotten any in a long time and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more strokes you stopped, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, watching his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Delivering a few soft licks to his sensitive underside, you were about to take him completely down your throat when he stopped you. You looked at him, confused, as he was pushing you down onto the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t last if you keep doing that.” Deidara admitted, and you just responded with a nod, spreading your legs wide for him in encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me feel that pretty cock of yours stretch me open instead, then.” You purred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara gripped your legs, hooking them over his shoulders and teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. Before he slid in, he looked at you with a concerned gaze. “Do I need a condom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on birth control.” That was all he needed to push into you, bottoming out almost immediately because of how wet and ready you already were for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell he was already fighting off cumming the way his face was screwed up and the fact he hadn’t started moving yet. Pulling him down, you pressed a series of tender kisses to his lips in a reassuring manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already got off, Deidara. Don’t worry about how fast you cum.” You whispered to him, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair comfortingly. He looked down at you with a slightly shocked expression before nodding, pulling his cock out most of the way before snapping back in. This pulled a whimper from your throat, feeling his cock drag over all of your hot spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara truly didn’t last long. He was in the middle of his sixth stroke, pushing back into your heat quickly when he came. He choked out a moan, head falling down to rest between your breasts, spilling his seed deep inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled out of you he all but collapsed on your chest. You were smiling, however, and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. Deidara lulled his head to the side, using one of your breasts fully as a pillow, looking up at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been a long time?” You asked, carding your fingers through his hair as you looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara immediately blushed, averting his eyes from yours. “That was actually my first time.” He admitted in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This floored you, your mouth falling open in shock. “Are you...are you serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded, burying his face into your chest ashamedly. “I’m pretty sure all of the other members, besides Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame, are virgins too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t believe this, honestly. But still, you gently grabbed Deidara’s face, pulling him up and into a kiss. “I really enjoyed myself, Dei. You were a very impressive virgin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed you back softly, pulling away and resting his forehead against yours. “Thank you. That means a lot, hn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” You gently moved him off of you, sitting up and collecting your clothes. “I need to go clean myself up now. Just let me know if you ever want to practice anything, yeah?” You smiled at him, not giving him a chance to reply before you were fully clothed and exiting his room, heading to the showers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving back to your room after showering and thoroughly cleaning your body, you were surprised to see that your door was ajar yet again. Sighing out in annoyance, you pushed it open, expecting one of the members to be sprawled across your comforter like last time your door was left open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your shock, there wasn’t anyone in there. However, you did spot something in the middle of your bed. Walking over, there was a small note, sitting alongside a tiny clay bird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking it up, it read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for being so understanding. I appreciated it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t signed, but there wasn’t a doubt in your mind who it was from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, after placing the bird on your bedside table, you went to sleep with a smile on your face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why is there blood everywhere?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm honestly in love with Tobi. I warned you in the last note of this, but now I just have to say it again because of the overwhelming Tobi in this chapter. It's clear to me that I'm not going to be able to keep my bias for him out of this fic, so I think we all should just buckle in and hop on the Tobi hype train. Kidding, kidding.</p>
<p>No, really, there are still plenty of encounters with the other characters planned. Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi are all going to have their turn at reader somewhere in the future. I have Sasori's vaguely planned out. And, if you don't read the tags, I'll just simply add this here now: Sasori is still human in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next week and a half Deidara’s stamina had improved significantly, and Hidan had contorted your body into every position imaginable. And yet, neither of them knew about the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, but on the more innocent side of things, you’d been spending more and more time with Tobi, even while not on missions. He was by far the most gentle member of the Akatsuki, and it seemed as if he just wanted love and affection. Every time he found you laying in the living room, he’d come over and curl up under your arm, promptly falling asleep against you. The two of you had fallen asleep on the couch on countless occasions now, but you wouldn’t change that for the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As well, surprisingly, you’d grown close to Sasori. He could talk for hours about his puppets and you were more than happy to sit there and listen to him appreciatively, especially if you had a shallow breathing Tobi curled up on your chest. For being in one of the deadliest organizations known, and being a self proclaimed murderer, you were pretty much at peace all hours of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d only been a member of the Akatsuki for a bit over a month now, but the organization and its members had changed your life in ways you never thought they would. You had two extremely talented fuck buddies, a man that wanted nothing but your comfort, snuggles, and attention at any moment possible, and a few great friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the current moment you were watching Itachi and Kisame train outside, eyes drinking in their bodies in ways you knew you shouldn’t be, but here you were, doing it anyway. The Uchiha was shirtless, sparring with Kisame who also happened to be shirtless, and the scene was pretty perfect. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t work you up the tiniest bit. You knew you should also be sparring with someone but you couldn’t bring yourself to find the motivation at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so rudely pulled out of your drooling when you heard a very explosive shout from inside, sounding like it was coming from Deidara who wasn’t so pleased with Hidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn it Hidan, not again!” This seemed to grab everyone's attention, and you were out of your chair in moments, dashing through the door and to the living room where the commotion was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deidara had his hands thrown up in exasperation, staring down at the floor where Hidan was. Hidan was laying in the middle of some sacrificial circle, completely naked, a rod stabbed through his heart, and his skin was transformed into black and white, much like a skeleton. Not only that, there was an unknown person hung above the fireplace, quite clearly dead and dripping blood everywhere. The furniture was all pushed out of the way, but the rugs were still in place, soaking up every drop of this blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did we tell you about performing sacrifices to your God in the house?!” Kisame shouted as he appeared behind you, jaw clenched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu was the next to comment, hesitantly emerging from his room at all of the yelling, already knowing this was just going to be another headache he didn’t want to deal with. Upon seeing the scene, he growled deep and loud. “Are you kidding?” The growl got louder, more annoyed. “Take it outside, Hidan! We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>buying new furniture.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you all would shut the fuck up and leave me alone, I’d already be done with my ritual!” The man who was pinned to the living room floor spat, swatting at anyone whose ankles were within his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staining the carpet and there are drops of blood on the sofas, hn!” Deidara shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fuckin’ clean it up! Now get out of my face!” Hidan snarled, looking at each and every person who had gathered around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi and Kisame decided that this was a losing battle, turning on their heels and returning to the yard to continue their sparring. Deidara shared a look with you before turning around himself, leaving and going God knows where. Kakuzu had already taken his leave, meaning it was just you and Hidan left. You were both confused and intrigued, wondering if you wanted to go back to watching the training or stay and see how this ‘ritual’ played out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making up your mind, you weaved through the maze of the new living room, careful not to disturb Hidan or anything he had set up. You plopped yourself down in one of the chairs that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have blood stains, deciding to stay and see this through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan’s eyes reopened when he realized there was still a presence in the room, head craning to see who decided to stay. When his eyes landed on you, his lips twitched up into a cocky smirk. “Stayed for the show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is quite the pretty sight. You sprawled out, all naked and covered in someone's blood.” You teased, crossing one leg over the other and getting comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My own blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood...even hotter.” You smirked at him, leaning forward to place your elbows on your knees, resting your chin in your hands. “By all means, please continue. Don’t let me distract you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan turned away from you and did just that, finishing up the ritual within the next twenty minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew it was done when he pulled the rod out of his chest, standing up and stretching his limbs. The condition of the rug was absolutely abysmal, and you were hopeful that somehow Hidan could prevent it from staining. It seemed like he knew enough about blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood up after him, eyes drinking in his form now that he was upright. You’d never thought you find someone covered in their own blood so sexy, but here you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me clean this up?” Hidan asked, turning to look down at the mess he made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” You laughed, shaking your head. “I’ll help clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>up, however.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan liked the sound of that, smirking widely at you. “Let's take this to the showers then, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathrooms were empty, thankfully, since no one really showered in the middle of the day. Since Hidan was already naked, it was just up to you to catch up. The bloodied man was currently attending to the shower, adjusting the temperature to make sure it was perfect. Once he was done, you were already sauntering over to him, clothes in a pile on the floor behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was somehow still black and white, but that honestly just made him a little bit more sexy to you. Hidan’s hand found your wrist, pulling you into the shower stall with a laugh. He had you pressed against the wall within seconds, but you clicked your tongue and shook your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to clean you, Hidan. Nothing more.” Yeah, you could be a tease when you wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man's expression fell into a glare, an exasperated look on his face now that he realized he wasn’t getting any. “Well, I guess this is better than nothing.” Hidan knew better by now than to push you into doing something you didn’t want to do. He learned that the hard way when he tried to switch which hole he was in mid sex and you left him dry for a multiple days after that when he almost didn’t take no for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed a washcloth that you’d brought into the bathroom with you, lathering it up with soap and water before rubbing it over his chest and shoulders. The blood washed easily down the drain and Hidan’s eyes closed in content, enjoying the feeling of you washing him. It wasn’t until he felt the washcloth start to caress his cock that his eyes popped open, looking down at you with a spark in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wore a mischievous grin, working the cloth over him a few times until he was at full mast. It was then you turned him around, massaging the cloth over his back, ensuring you got all of the blood off him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Hidan still turned around, you dropped the washcloth and pressed yourself against his back, leaving open mouth kisses on his skin, pushing him farther into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you planning on leaving me like this or are you gonna fuckin’ get me off?” His voice pierced your ears and you grinned, biting into the skin on his side harshly. Hidan called out in both pleasure and pain, trying to turn around to face you but you held him in place. You watched the bite mark heal before your eyes as your hand snuck around, gripping his cock tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since I particularly like you, I suppose I’ll give you a release.” You set an unrelenting pace, fist impossibly tight around Hidan’s erection as you stroked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” He cursed, rocking into your hand as his mind and breath tried to catch up with your ministrations. “This isn’t a race, fucking shit.” He swore again, forehead falling against the shower wall when your hand didn’t slow down at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan was cumming into your fist just mere minutes after you started, shouting out your name as his hand tried to grip the slippery wall to no avail. When he was coming down from his high you released him, washing his seed off in the spray from the showerhead. It was then Hidan turned around to face you, backing you up into the shower wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun with your little game?” Hidan’s voice was low as he dipped his head down to place hot kisses on your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let yourself giggle loudly for a moment before there were footsteps echoing in the bathroom, followed by a displeased grunt that could only belong to Kakuzu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“____.” His voice cut the air like a knife and had both you and Hidan sucking in your breaths to be desperately silent, not wanting to get caught. “Don’t leave your damn clothes in the middle of the floor.” You heard him turn on his heels to leave, and that was when you let out the breath you had been holding, smirking widely up at Hidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of you laughed, Hidan’s forehead coming down to rest against yours, relief flooding the both of you that Kakuzu didn’t stick around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Hidan asked, gripping your thighs and hiking you up to wrap around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were hanging some art in your room later that night when the peaceful silence of the house was interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidan! Come clean up the living room </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The booming irritation belonged to Sasori, and you were quite taken aback by his tone. He’d always been so soft spoken when the two of you talked that it was weird to hear him explode like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, of course, needed to witness the drama that was about to unfold, so you scurried from your room and back to the living room for the second time that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori stood, staring down at the sacrificial circle, several puppets in his arms. It was clear he was seeking the living room out to work on his newest inventions and probably engage you in some conversation about them, but couldn’t exactly do that when everything was still covered in blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan emerged from the backyard, Sasori’s shout having extended quite far. He was shirtless, the thinnest sheen of sweat glistening over his whole body, scythe in hand. It was clear he had been training and completely forgot about his mess from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were leaning against the threshold between the kitchen and the living room, peering between Sasori and Hidan in an intrigued manner. You hadn’t really seen the two of them interact before so you were more than interested to see how Hidan was going to handle this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the mess, Hidan looked rather defeated. “Fuck!” He shouted, dropping his weapon with a loud clatter against the kitchen floor. “I fucking forgot. Jashin damn it, the blood is already set. This is going to be a bitch to get out!” He was immediately trying to wrack his brain with ideas on how to remedy the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We told you to take your sacrifices outside.” Sasori made a face before turning on his heels, heading back to his room to try to do his tinkering there since the living room was going to be out of order for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only moments later that Tobi found his way into the kitchen, clearly drawn out of his room because of the commotion. He peered around and you could practically feel his confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is there blood everywhere?” He asked, turning to you for his answer because Hidan was currently having a crisis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidan performed a ritual inside.” You answered like it was the most normal thing, kicking the scythe out of the way so you could make your way over to the refrigerator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was quiet as he peered farther into the living room, letting out a sad sigh. “Our couch has blood all over it! Tobi is upset!” His tone was almost defeated sounding, and you looked over your shoulder at him, confused before you realized what he meant. The couch the two of you always cuddled on fell victim to Hidan’s ritual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Tobi, Hidan will make it right.” Tobi snuggled his head into your neck and you hugged him to your chest, running your fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. “Do you...do you want to go snuggle in my room?” You asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi perked up immediately, nodding and clapping his hands together. “Oh Tobi would like that very much!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled at him and nodded, shooting a glare off in Hidan’s direction before pulling Tobi to your room. He hadn’t been in there before, so when you both entered, he took a moment to look around your space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very nice in here!” Tobi was suddenly very giddy, ecstatic that your daily cuddling wasn’t going to be ruined because of Hidan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing into bed you found yourself smiling at his compliment, pulling the covers back and patting the spot next to you. Tobi wasted no time in crawling in next to you, head already on your chest. You pulled him in close, resting your cheek on the top of his head as best you could with his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingers came up and brushed the edges of the mask, humming quietly to yourself. “Do you ever take this off?” You asked softly, soon realizing that was probably a stupid question. Of course he had to...at least sometimes, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To sleep, shower, and sometimes to eat.” He responded promptly, not seeming bothered by the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I invited you to sleep in here, would you take it off?” You were hesitant to ask, but your curiosity got the better of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was quiet for what felt like forever and you were growing afraid that you asked the wrong thing. Eventually, he cleared his throat. “Tobi would have to blindfold you for the whole night if he were to sleep in here and take his mask off.” You frowned at that but accepted the answer, falling silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence between you two. It wasn’t awkward by any means, there just wasn’t anything left to talk about. During this silence, Tobi shifted a few times, dragging you in closer to him and changing your position. Carefully, you reached up and unwrapped his scarf from his neck, folding it up and placing it on your bedside table before burying your face against his chest. Tobi’s arms came up to wrap tightly around you, the two of you cuddled up face to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These little moments of innocent intimacy were everything to you, and they seemed to mean the world to him as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know what it was exactly, but you felt something for Tobi. Something that could be classified as the same thing you felt for both Hidan and Deidara, except you hadn’t slept with Tobi. No, hadn’t even come close. This had to be different then, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden realization that you might have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Tobi had your mouth uncomfortably dry, your hands almost becoming clammy. You didn’t get feelings like that...especially not for someone who was supposed to be your partner. Someone who hadn’t even let you see their face. It was crazy of you to even think like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up abruptly, it was clear you jostled Tobi by the groan you heard come from him. “Sorry!” You apologized quickly. “I just suddenly got really thirsty. Do you want anything to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi hummed. “Some water, please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were up and into the hallway within seconds, running your hands over your face as if they were a wet washcloth wiping all of your worries away. Sliding into the kitchen, you almost laughed when you saw that Hidan was still in the living room, on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the blood. Curse after curse were flowing out of his mouth, but yet you didn’t feel bad for him. He made his bed and now he had to lay in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly as you could, you went over to the refrigerator and snagged two water bottles, almost tripping over Hidan’s scythe which was still laid in the middle of the floor. You ended up kicking it out of way, causing an alarming clatter in which Hidan’s head snapped up immediately when he heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing it was you, Hidan shot you the most pathetic puppy dog look he could muster. “Baby, please fuckin’ help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do Hidan. I have a hot date with this water bottle and my bed.” You decided to leave out the part about Tobi, feeling as that would be the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and all you did was blow him a kiss, scurrying into the hallway before he had time to protest more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you got back to your room you found that Tobi was gone. This surprised you to your very core, considering up until recently the cuddle sessions were mostly for him, as in he was the one who initiated them and enjoyed them the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset as you walked over and dropped both of the water bottles you’d grabbed onto your bedside table, wondering why exactly he had left. That was when you realized his scarf was still there, and sitting atop of it was a piece of paper with just a simple smiley face drawn on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting the paper to the side, you hummed as you ran your fingers over the fabric of the scarf, a bit of a warm tingle shooting through you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was for the best Tobi left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Gentle Shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have I mentioned that I'm an absolute slut for Tobi yet? Yes? Ope, sorry.<br/>Everyone please welcome Itachi to the stage for a brief encounter!<br/>Kisame has now been thrown into the mix, and I hope you enjoy!<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your eyes were glued to the digital clock across the room from you, the red glow practically burned into your retinas by now. You’d been watching each second, minute, and hour tick away for what felt like eternity. You had kept chanting over and over again that any moment now you’d drift peacefully into unconsciousness, but after multiple hours of trying to lie to yourself, you had to face the facts. You couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d been pretty aloof the last few days, finding that you had a lot on your mind. The only people who’d you really spoken to as of late were Hidan and Sasori. Hidan when he’s come to tango with you beneath the sheets, and Sasori when you’d be in the living room at the same time as him and he wanted to go on about his puppets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, sometimes you got this way and there wasn’t ever really an explanation. Sometimes everything you worried about in life just all became too much at once and you shut down for a couple of days. You never really thought it was much to be worried about, and none of the members showed too much concern for your sudden closed off behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, you sat up, unable to continue laying in bed when sleep was so far away. Maybe something to eat or drink would be the kick you needed to pass out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling one of your bathrobes around your scantily clad sleep outfit, you wandered into the kitchen, nearly startled out of your skin when you noticed a small light on in the living room. Who was possibly up at this hour? It was nearly 5 in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You poured yourself a glass of milk before popping your head into the living area. It had been cleaned up completely since the Hidan incident a few days prior, no blood stains to be found. Your eyes searched the room for the source of the light, only to find Itachi curled up in the chair in the corner, book in his lap and chin in the palm of his hand. His eyes raised lazily to meet your gaze when he heard you enter, giving you a polite nod of greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up at this hour?” You questioned, coming to sit on the couch near where he was perched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be asking you the same thing.” Itachi blinked at you, shutting his book and adjusting his sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.” You replied simply, taking a sip of your milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same for me.” Itachi set his book on the little table next to his chair, attention now on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Kisame head out on a mission here in a couple of days, is that what’s got you up?” It was as good of a guess as any what would have the Uchiha out of bed at this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi shook his head, reaching over to pick up the mug he had on the table next to him. Pressing the cup to his lips, he took a drink, seemingly trying to figure out how to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missions are easy. I don’t lose sleep over them.” How the hell he always managed to sound so cool when he spoke, you’d never know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for prying.” You said when it dawned on you that Itachi probably didn’t want to talk about whatever was keeping him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No apology necessary.” He took another drink, staring down at the liquid in his mug. “What has you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingertips tapped against the plastic of the cup you had in your hands as you chewed the inside of your lip. “Truthfully, I’m not quite sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope you figure it out.” Itachi rose from his chair. “Try a hot bath. Those normally work for me.” He nodded his head to you again, gathering up his book before retiring off to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A hot bath…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought, gulping down the rest of your milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling down into the bath you had drawn upon Itachi’s recommendation, you breathed out a sigh of content. The water was hot, bordering on scalding, but that was exactly the way you liked it. Almost immediately you could feel every muscle in your body relax, loosening up from the tenseness you’d been carrying around lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking down so that the water was just above your bare breasts, you rested your head back against the tub, letting your eyes fall closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how long it had been when you were suddenly startled by the sound of heavy footsteps coming into the bathroom. Eyes popping open, you stared straight ahead, curious to see who was entering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up in the water, exposing your top half to the cool air, right when Kisame came into view. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing more, clearly coming in to either shower or take a bath. It was so damn early, though, what was he doing up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame spotted you, his eyes immediately going to your breasts before he looked away quickly, the tiniest of blushes settling on his cheeks. “Hey darling, what's got you in here at this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep. Itachi recommended a warm bath. Why are you awake?” You settled back against the edge of the tub, eyeing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the time I normally wake up for the day.” Kisame paused, eyeing the bath. It was a communal bath, very similar to an indoor hot spring, and it was clear his purpose for seeking out the bathroom was because he wanted to soak in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to join me?” You asked, cocking a brow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re okay with that.” His hands went down to rest on the top of his towel, waiting for your permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. It’s certainly big enough to fit the both of us.” This had him smiling, wasting no more time in removing his towel and hanging it up. You were eyeing him shamelessly as he did so, shifting around to rub your thighs together as the sight of him naked sparked something in you. No, it was far too early for you to be feeling this way...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned around to get in you quickly looked away, clearing your throat casually to make it seem like you weren’t just eating him up with your gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame sunk into the bath across from you, making his content known by a noise deep from his throat. Leaning back against the side much like you did, he relaxed, eyes falling shut in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let your eyes wander over his chest for a bit as the two of you sat in silence, nibbling on the inside of your bottom lip. You were practically eye-fucking him at this point, and unfortunately you were caught when Kisame adjusted his sitting position and opened his eyes to gaze at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he realized you were checking him out, he smirked. “Do you like what you see, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” You sounded sheepish, face flushing a deep red as your eyes flickered to meet his. “I have for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too.” His eyes glanced down to your exposed breasts and hard nipples, his gaze making you shiver for some reason. A few moments later he was patting his thighs, still eyeing you. “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really happening? It was five in the goddamn morning. You swore you were hallucinating, or had fallen asleep in the tub, but as you waded over to Kisame and straddled his lap, you were hoping it wasn’t a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His large hands came to rest on your hips, pulling you in closer to him since you were being a little bit shy. You could be fucked and degraded by Hidan or Deidara without the blink of an eye, but somehow Kisame made you shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon your chests were pressed together and you leaned down to rest your forehead against his, adjusting your sitting position. Your heat brushed up against his slowly hardening cock and you involuntarily whimpered, both shocked and not at the same time when he was already absolutely massive while not even at full mast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame was the one who initiated the kiss, leaning up and capturing your lips with his own with no hesitation. It was a very soft and gentle kiss, much different than what you were expecting from the large, and slightly intimidating, man. In fact, his grip on you was also very gentle. God, Kisame really was just a big softie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were the one that deepened the kiss, hands coming up to knot in his hair as you kissed him harder, nibbling his bottom lip to get access to his mouth. He opened up immediately, your tongues finding each other in a dance for dominance. You let him win, wanting to feel him explore your mouth while you concentrated on sliding your pussy along his now fully hardened cock, whimpering each time your clit caught on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were guiding you along his length and that had him moaning against your lips, nails gently digging into the skin on your sides as he struggled to control himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each and every time your clit caught on one of his veins it brought you closer and closer to orgasm, and soon you were breaking the kiss to pull away and rest your forehead against the crook of his neck, panting hotly into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame knew what was happening immediately and started to guide you along him quicker, whispering soft praises into your ear to get you there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were teetering on the brink of orgasm when you heard voices and footsteps outside of the entrance to the bathroom. Both of you stilled immediately, and within seconds you were back on the other side of the bath, face flushed but ultimately looking like nothing had been happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan and Deidara entered the bathroom, wandering over to the tub, both sets of their eyes going wide when they saw you and Kisame already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who it is!” Hidan exclaimed, smirking. “Mind if we join you two?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” You smiled tensely, annoyed that you got denied your orgasm because these two idiots were awake and looking for a soak. To make room for the two of them, you slid over to sit next to Kisame, much to the obvious disapproval from both of the other men. Oh well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for you, it was impossible to see what was going on beneath the water, and soon you felt Kisame’s hand sneaking between your thighs. You glanced over at him nonchalantly and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk right as one of his rough fingertips rubbed over your clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were happy to be getting some much needed stimulation, but pissed at the same time because you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a quiet person. But in this situation you absolutely needed to be, and that was going to prove to be a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You choked back a moan and turned it into a cough as Kisame’s finger started to circle your little bundle of nerves, sending jolts through your already sensitive body. You had already been so worked up you knew it wouldn’t be long before you were cumming, and since the two men in front of you knew exactly what it looked like when you came, your acting had to be on point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Kisame slid one of his thick fingers inside you, curling it upward in search of the little spot he knew would drive you wild. Meanwhile, his other finger was still working over your clit without stopping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand shot out to grip the edge of the tub, your hips almost bucking into Kisame’s hand when he found your g-spot. He was relentless, curling up into your spot and rubbing your clit with purpose. He honestly wondered how Hidan and Deidara didn’t notice, but the two of them were pretty much caught up in relaxing their muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you came, it was absolutely explosive. Your head fell immediately back against the edge of the tub so that Kisame was the only one that could see your face. You looked absolutely fucked out, eyes lidded and mouth slightly parted, soft pants coming out as you tried your hardest not to moan. Kisame continued to finger you throughout your orgasm, only removing his hand when you knew you were coming back from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up abruptly after that, drawing the attention of Hidan and Deidara immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Deidara asked upon seeing your flushed expression and slightly droopy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t feel super great. I think I’m going to go lay down.” With that, you cast a long glance at Kisame and took your leave, wrapping a towel around your body as you wobbled out of the bathrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole point of the look you cast in Kisame’s direction upon leaving was inviting him to follow you, wanting to finish what you’d started since you knew he was probably painfully hard. When he didn’t show up in your room within the next couple of hours, you sighed out in disappointment, wondering if his interest had fleeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waited until after dinner that night to seek him out. You finished rinsing off your dishes, making sure there was no one around to see you sneak off down the hallway Kisame’s room was in and knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small pause before you heard Kisame call “What?” from behind the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me.” You spoke softly. “I was wonderin-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame cut you off promptly by immediately opening the door, tugging you inside by your wrist. You were laughing at this, looking up at him with an expression of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see you, sweetheart.” Kisame smirked down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried when you didn’t follow me back to my room earlier.” There was a bit of a pout on your lips, which Kisame leaned down and kissed away immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to make it too obvious. Plus, I was still rock hard, and if I would have let Hidan and Deidara see that, it would have been a dead giveaway.” He explained, bringing you close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reached up and pulled him down in yet another kiss, this one rougher than the last. It was clear why you were there, and Kisame wasted no time in reaching down to pick you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pinned you between him and the wall by the door, hungrily kissing you back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you inside of me.” You moaned into his mouth, bucking your hips against him to show your need, feeling how he was already rock hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’ll fit?” Kisame asked, pulling away from your lips to place open mouthed kisses on your neck and collarbone, gently grazing his sharp teeth against your flesh. You shivered but didn't move, knowing you were playing a dangerous game there. The feeling of his teeth had a rush of wetness pooling in your panties, but you knew how dangerous they could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without a doubt.” You replied breathily, your response lighting a fire in his eyes. He turned the two of you around, dropping you down on his bed and immediately moving to hover over you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of you were naked before you could even blink, and you watched as Kisame sat on his knees in front of your form, stroking his cock as he admired you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are gorgeous, sweetheart.” His tone was very soft, his eyes full of something you couldn’t quite place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His compliment had you grinning at him, sitting up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back on the bed, sweetheart. Spread wide for me.” You complied immediately, legs open so you were fully on display for him. One of your hands went down to toy with your clit, eyes lidded as you watched him. “Do you think you’re wet enough for me? I’m quite the challenge to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an ocean down here, Kisame.” You spoke, laughing softly as you saw the amusement on his face. Kisame was massive, way bigger than both Hidan and Deidara, but you were more confident than ever that you could accommodate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect for me, then.” Kisame came closer, throwing one leg over his shoulder and pushing your hand away, circling your clit with the head of his cock while his fingers poked at your entrance. “Soaking wet. Perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame lined himself up and pressed in slowly, watching your face closely for any sign of discomfort on your end. When you presented none, he pushed in all of the way, stilling his hips when he was fully sheathed in your heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quite the stretch and you’d never felt so full in your entire life, and it felt so goddamn good. “Fuck, Kisame, you’re so big. You open me up so perfectly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words fueled him on and soon he was pulling out, snapping his hips back into you at an almost brutal pace. He was a little rougher than you’d expected him to be with how soft he was being earlier, but if anything that just made you even more wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pace was unrelenting, pulling out and slamming back into you over and over again, soft grunts of your name leaving his lips. You were thrusting back against him as best as you could, meeting each thrust he pounded you with to increase the intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each time his cock dragged over your insides you were whimpering, a mix of his name and curse words filling the dead air around you two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kisame!” You keened suddenly. “Fuck fuck fuck, yes, right there! Goddamn it, don’t stop.” He’d hit a spot deep inside of you that had you seeing stars, back arching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum on my cock?” Kisame’s dirty talk sent tingles through you, and soon he was leaning down, nipping very gently at the skin between your breasts with those teeth of his before he spoke again. “Be a good girl and let me feel you cum on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words brought you straight to the edge, tipping you over with one more thrust. You pussy convulsed, clamping down on him as you came, your vision cutting out with how powerful your orgasm was. He kept thrusting into you throughout it, making it all the more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands went up to grasp at his arms, nails sinking in and dragging down his skin. You were soon milking his own orgasm out of him, and you felt his seed spill into you and paint your walls, it being almost too much for your little pussy to contain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he shakily pulled out, his release slowly dripped out of you and onto his sheets, causing you to flush in embarrassment. “Sorry.” You apologized meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kisame leaned down and kissed you, bringing you into his chest delicately. “No need to apologize, sweetheart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two laid together for a while until you realized how late it had gotten. Slowly, you got off of the bed and redressed, smiling at the man that stared at you from his bed. “Have a good mission, Kisame.” You blew him a kiss and he caught it before you exited his room, disappearing into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your body was still tingling contently, buzzing from the amazing sex the two of you had. Despite still being full of his seed, you retired to your room to pass out. A shower could wait until the morning, as you hadn’t slept in quite a long time. Thankfully, Kisame was exactly what you had needed to absolutely exhaust you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving back to your room, you pushed your door open with a yawn, rubbing at your eyes as you stepped in. Your vision adjusting itself, you peered at your bed with a squinted expression. There was a softly breathing figure tucked under your covers, facing away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you slunk closer, you realized that it was Tobi curled up beneath your sheets, seemingly fast asleep. He was mask less, but most of his face was pressed down into the pillow, the only thing that you could see being a tiny bit of the side of his face. You were shocked to your core, reaching out to gently run your fingers over the scar tissue you noticed there. But, ultimately you decided to respect his privacy and curl up into bed next to him, not snooping to see what he looked like any farther. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning your back to face away from him, you felt him turn over and wrap around your body to act as the big spoon, pressing his face into your back and shifting around to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart fluttered at this, feeling as his hands snuck around to rest on your stomach and drag you back against him. Carefully, one of your own hands went to lay over his hands, and soon you felt his fingers intertwining with your own, squeezing gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” You whispered to him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi responded by simply kissing your shoulder gently, and soon you were lulled to sleep by his even breathing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sasori's Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So chapters are definitely going to start coming at a much slower rate. My roommate is working from home now so I have more distractions during the day, plus I go back to work the day after Christmas so my free time with start to become minimal. <br/>I write between 3000-4000 words per chapter so I hope my quality and length hold up with all of these changes happening!</p>
<p>Let's welcome Sasori to the party~!<br/>I'm sorry if this chapter seemed kind of boring. I wanted half of the group to be on a mission to get Hidan's annoying ass out of the way for a bit. Still love him though. <br/>Unedited. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobi was gone by the time you woke up the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t surprised. No, far from it actually, but that didn’t stop the disappointment that you felt upon realizing you were alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly sitting up, you rubbed your hands over your face to wipe the sleep away, sighing. You pulled your legs to your chest and hugged them, resting your cheek on your knees. “This sucks.” You muttered to yourself, reluctantly deciding to get up for the day. What was going on with you?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you swung your legs over the side of your bed, you noticed that Tobi’s scarf still sat on your bedside table, the same spot in where he left it the other night. Reaching over, you gently ran your hand over the fabric, a small smile on your face. You knew you should return in, but so far he’d had every opportunity to get it back if he wanted to, and yet it still sat there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressing for the day, you headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. The house was practically silent and you were fairly confused by that until you remembered both Kisame and Itachi, and Hidan and Kakuzu’s teams had headed out on missions that day. It was rare that two teams had missions on the same day, but it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering it was just you, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi in the house for the next few days, you figured the silence would last. It really was peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to make something substantial for breakfast, you broke out the pancake mix and a package of bacon, getting to work. It wasn’t long before you had a gigantic stack of pancakes and a considerably large plate of bacon, hoping that you hadn’t just made way too much for the house. You didn’t bother to go and find Tobi or Deidara, knowing that they’d be in the kitchen soon, so instead you just set up a little ‘help yourself’ sign, before making Sasori a plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You noticed he’d left a few of his tinkering tools in the living room, and since he rarely came out of his room, figured you were better off hand delivering both the tools and breakfast to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking his screwdrivers and such into one of your pockets, you made your way through the living room and down the hallway that houses Sasori’s room, plate in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked quietly on the door once you arrived and stepped back, waiting. There was silence on the other end which confused you, but there was pretty much nowhere else where the boy hung out. He had to be in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking again, you heard a soft whimper from the other side. Immediately you pushed the door open, thinking he was hurt or something had gone terribly wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori-” Your voice was cut short when you saw the scene and your grip on the plate faltered, causing it to fall from your hand and shatter all over the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori was laid in his bed, one hand knotted in his hair, the other fisting his cock quickly. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his skin was flushed the softest of pinks. Gulping, you watched as his pretty doe eyes turned to look at you, widening considerably, his hand stilling in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d walked in on Sasori masturbating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh my G-God! I...I...I’m so sorry, Sasori!” You were incredibly embarrassed, and yet your eyes stayed glued to his cock. It was pretty average sized, but even with his fist still wrapped around it you could tell it was the prettiest cock you’d ever seen in your entire life. It was straight and the tip was perfectly pink and glistening. Just staring at it had something stirring inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“____.” Sasori spoke, making absolutely no move to cover himself up, which certainly surprised you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go…” Your brain then seemed to short circuit. “Should..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.should</span>
  </em>
  <span> I go?” You found yourself asking, nibbling your bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay.” The soft commanding tone in his voice had you shivering, and you nodded in agreement, making your way over to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remembered what Deidara said when you found out he was a virgin. He was pretty sure everyone but Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame were virgins...were you really about to take another one of the members' virginities? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori looked so innocent yet defiled as he peered at you, eyes lidded and hand slowly starting to work over his cock again. A fire was suddenly lit under your ass and your hand was covering his fist, meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me.” You whispered, and it seemed like he didn’t need any convincing because it wasn’t long before he was dropping his hand away and letting you take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was heavy and soft in your hand, further solidifying the observation that this was the nicest cock you’d had the pleasure of working with. You’d always wonder what Sasori had going on down below, and now that you were staring at it, it just made sense. Such a pretty cock for such a pretty man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear almost immediately that Sasori had never been touched this way by another person. Every small lick you traced up his length had him shivering and sighing, fists death gripping his sheets until his knuckles were white. It was kind of fun for you, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you took all of him into your mouth at once his body tensed and he let out a strangled moan, thrusting up into the cavern of your mouth involuntarily. You reached up and held his hips down, staring up at him through your lashes. The way he reacted to you was really fucking sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands unlatched from his bed sheets to reach down and knot in your hair, guiding you slowly. This was new for him, but it was clear that he knew what he wanted. You were happy to oblige, bobbing quickly up and down his length, letting your tongue circle his head every time you came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer he got, the more he tried to buck up into your mouth, but you continued to hold him down. He was strong, but his body was too overwhelmed with pleasure right now to take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You delicately traced the vein running up the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue before taking him completely in your mouth again, all the way down your throat and setting a very quick pace. You had hallowed your cheeks and one of your hands went down to cup his balls, playing with them a little bit before you felt his body tense again. He was suddenly cumming down your throat with a loud moan, hand tightening in your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You continued to suck him through his orgasm, only popping off when you were sure he was done. Tilting your head back, you swallowed down his seed and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, staring down at him with a lidded expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you stared at each other for what felt like eternity, unsure of what to say or even how to proceed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sasori who spoke first, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. “Thank you.” It was clear this was foreign territory for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d never been thanked after blowing someone, so it took you a moment before you really registered what he said. “Y-yeah. Of course.” Your eyes darted to the floor where the shattered plate and ruined breakfast lay. “I’m sorry about the mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t concern yourself. I’ll take care of it.” Sasori was soon pulling his boxers back on, looking away from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you want some food that’s not ruined, I’m sure there’s still plenty left in the kitchen.” You supposed it was time to take your leave, slowly getting off of his bed and nodding to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave you one of his rare smiles, nodding back at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi and Deidara were in the dining room when you found your way back there, enjoying their breakfast in silence. When you walked in, both of their heads popped up and whipped in your direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“___!” Tobi chirped happily, and you smiled at him with a slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Deidara greeted, almost as excited to see you as Tobi was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This greeting made your heart melt and your grin widened at the both of them, rustling both of their hair as you walked by. “Good morning guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” It was Deidara who asked, biting into a strip of bacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your blush darkened and you snuck a glance over at Tobi before answering. “Really, really well. Thank you for asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You headed into the kitchen to make yourself a plate, returning with a cup of tea and your breakfast. Sitting down next to Tobi and across from Deidara, your fingers tapped against your tea mug. “It’s pretty quiet in here with half of the members gone. Is this normal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidan’s the loudest bastard we know, so with him gone it’s always pretty quiet, hn.” Deidara bit into his strip of bacon, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I quite enjoy the quiet too~” Tobi spoke, and it was almost weird to hear him not speak in third person. You knew he didn’t always do it, but it still was very different to hear him speaking normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you fell into a comfortable silence when you started to eat, your mind wandering. You felt weird, off, and a little bit dirty. Here you were, thinking you had actual feelings for the man next to you, when you’d just sucked off one of the organization members minutes prior and has had sex with the man sitting across from you two multiple times. On top of that, Tobi was none the wiser to any of that, or the fact you’d slept with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the other members too. You were all for good sex and living your life the way you wanted to, but with these conflicting feelings you didn’t quite understand yet for Tobi, you couldn’t help but feel weird about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, either the silence or the look on your face was uncharacteristic for you, and it had both of the guys expressing their concern. Deidara’s eyebrows were pulled together and Tobi was gently poking your arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, ____?” Tobi hummed, cocking his head to the side in inquiry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” You lied easily. “I’m just enjoying the silence to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tobi and Deidara seemed to accept the answer, and once you were done eating you wasted no time in rising from the table, collecting their dishes and putting them in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want any help with the dishes?” Tobi hummed as he followed you into the kitchen, coming to stand incredibly close to you, though you soon realized that it was the normal distance he stood beside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, Tobi. Thank you.” You were always surprised with how generous and kind Tobi seemed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you happened to fall into silence as you did the dishes. You washed and passed them off for Tobi to dry, finding that you finished up in no time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire time you wanted to question him and ask why he was in your room the night before, curled up in your bed without his mask on. But, at the same time you didn’t exactly even know how to go about that conversation. Honestly, it seemed like the best idea to just leave it alone for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drying off your hands and turning the sink off, you smiled at Tobi. “Thank you for your help.” You leaned in and kissed his mask where his cheek would be, gently patting his shoulder before turning away from him and leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spent your day finishing up the book Itachi wanted you to read, and training with one of the training dummies that were tucked away in the shed in the backyard. Both Deidara and Sasori were long distance fighters, so it would be pointless to train with either of them, and you definitely needed your space from Tobi at the moment to clear your head. Plus, you weren’t sure how hand to hand with him would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you reentered the house after training, it was well past dinner. You were covered in a thick sheen of sweat, needing to shower worse than you’d ever had to before. Padding into the house, it was silent, no one anywhere to be seen. You scurried off to the bathroom quickly, taking a simple shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around your body to dry off. You were in the middle of towel drying your hair when you realized you’d been so in a hurry to get to the showers that you’d hadn’t bothered to stop back at your room to grab a change of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, you had to pass through the living room to get back to your room, and desperately hoped it was still empty. No matter who it was, you were embarrassed to be seen in a towel.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was empty when you went through originally and you hadn’t been in the shower </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>long…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, of course, as you approached the living room again you could see that the light was on and hadn’t been before. As well as that, there were tinkering noises and soft sighs of annoyance. It had to be Sasori. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You approached slower than usual because of his presence, creeping toward the living room. Peeking your head in, the puppeteer was hunched over one of his newest puppets, messing with it’s joints. Maybe you could just sneak right past him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second you stepped over the threshold from the hallway to the living room, Sasori was aware of your presence. “___” He spoke without even looking up, and you had to wonder how the hell he’d known it was you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori.” You greeted back slowly, watching as he finally pulled away from his puppet to look at you. Seeing the state you were in, his eyes widened just enough for you to notice the change in their size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori was a bit shameless in the way he let his eyes wander over you, but since you had blown him earlier, was this really off limits? No. He could look at you like this for however long he wanted and you wouldn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget your clothes or was this done on purpose because of earlier?” Sasori set down his screwdriver as he spoke, crossing his hands in his lap, eyes never leaving your form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of earlier?” You wanted to play dumb, you really did, but all in all you were just confused as to what earlier would have to do with you being in a towel in front of him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not trying to get my attention?” It couldn’t have been more clear that Sasori’s communication and people skills were certainly lacking, as he spent most of his time with his puppets. However, his words still had you blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truthfully I just forgot my clothes…” You whispered sheepishly, biting your bottom lip. “...Do you want me to want your attention?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori was silent as he looked away from you, clearly embarrassed that he misunderstood your intentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori.” Your voice dropped an octave to have a twinge of lust in it, walking closer to him and dropping to your knees in front of him. He still wasn’t meeting your gaze so slowly you reached out, taking his chin between your thumb and pointer finger. “You can tell me if you want me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to leave this morning but I didn’t know how to tell you that.” Sasori admitted, finally making eye contact with you again. His embarrassment was obvious in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now.” You whispered, watching as Sasori straightened out his stiff legs and swallowed thickly. This was clearly foreign territory for him and he didn’t have a clue where to begin. Luckily, this definitely wasn’t your first rodeo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, as to not startle him, you climbed into his lap and straddled him. The towel you had wrapped around you fell to pool just around your waist, exposing your breasts completely to him. You could practically hear him gulp as he looked at you, one of his hands coming up to tentatively cup one of the soft mounds, a thumb brushing over your slightly hard nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sucked in a breath and gazed at him, the lust becoming present in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a masterpiece you are.” His words made you shiver immediately, encouraging you to lean in and press a firm kiss to his mouth. He responded to that instantly, one of his hands going up to grip the back of your neck and bring you in closer. He’d either definitely had experience kissing before, or was an extremely fast learner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands went to work on his shirt, slipping underneath the hem of it, your fingers tickling over his skin. He pulled back to let you remove it, tossing it onto the floor next to you two. As you did that, he was removing the towel from around your waist, moving you back just slightly so he could admire you in all of your glory. His eyes darkened fully upon seeing your completely naked form, cock starting to stir in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?” You asked, hoping to sound confident when in reality your voice was slightly shaky. You’d never had complaints before, but Sasori seemed like a very particular man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I still maintain that you are an absolute work of art.” This had you leaning in to attack his lips again, sucking his bottom lip into your mouth and moaning against him. His hands were wandering over every inch of skin he could reach, getting to know your body better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you out of these?” Your fingers were tugging on the top of his pants as you breathily asked for permission against his lips. He only nodded in response, shifting around a bit to help you do just that. Once he was down to just his boxers, you settled back into his lap, grinding your bare pussy down against his half hard, still clothed erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This extracted a moan from him, bucking up against your heat as he was suddenly fully erect and wanting. Neither of you seemed to care that you were in the middle of the living room where either Tobi or Deidara could walk in at any moment. The lust was clouding the both of you too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand found its way down to experimentally press against your pussy lips, eliciting a pleasant sigh from your mouth. You pressed encouragingly against his hand, feeling as he dipped a finger into you slowly to prod around. Soon, he brushed against your g-spot, causing you to gasp out and grind down even harder into hand, whimpering out his name. He was quick to learn that that was the spot to focus on, rapidly curling his fingers against the spongy pleasure point. God, he was a fucking fast learner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sasori.” You stuttered, feeling the warmth quickly building up in your stomach. It wasn’t enough, however, and you snuck one of your hands down to rub roughly against your clit as Sasori slipped another finger into your heat. He noticed what you were doing, eyes unable to tear away from you, as his other hand came to replace yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me.” He whispered, now rubbing your clit with the thumb on the hand that wasn’t two knuckles deep inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was soon all too much and you were clenching around him tightly, bucking your hips and fucking yourself on his fingers, cumming hard on him. He watched you in amazement, lips parted and cheeks flushed, like he was observing the most beautiful thing this world had to offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good with your fingers.” You muttered as your forehead fell against his, still panting as you were recovering from your orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is my thing.” Sasori found himself joking, the corner of his lips coming up in a smirk. His puppeteering was completely done with his fingers, so if he wasn’t good with his fingers, then something would be off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward to kiss you, wiping his fingers off on his boxers as he did so. Speaking of his boxers, your fingers found the waistband and tugged them down and off, leaving him completely exposed to you just like you were to him. The piece of clothing found its way into the pile with his shirt and towel, being forgotten about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the second time that day that you had seen his fully erect, glistening cock, but this time it wasn’t an accident and you were eager to feel him inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori looked more than ready as well, his expression lidded and lips still parted as he pulled away from the kiss. You shifted your position a little bit, gripping his cock by the base and hovering over the tip, making eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want this, yes?” You asked softly to make sure, and he gave you a confident nod. That was all you needed before you sank down on him, easily taking him in balls deep before stilling to give his brain a moment to catch up. Despite being average, he still felt amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head fell against your collarbone and he was panting softly, hands having gone up to grip at your shoulders to steady himself. He was overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” You heard him whisper, moving to look into your eyes. “This is...just new.” That was all you needed to know that for sure he was a virgin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me take care of you.” You whispered, leaning in and pressing your lips to his in a hot kiss, starting to move on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered and moaned each time you pulled nearly off his cock only to fully take him in again, riding him like that slowly and sensually. It was almost intimate the pace you had set and how close you were holding him, making sure you weren’t overwhelming him with any sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip tightened on you the faster you got, and soon he was panting in your ear, moaning your name lowly as you were riding him at considerable speed. You had to work him into it, but he seemed to be handling you really well for it being his first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so good. You’re so good.” He hadn’t spoken much during the whole encounter, but these words tumbled from his lips with purpose, and it had you kissing him with fervor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sheathed his cock fully inside of you once more, this time grinding down onto him with him deep inside of you, shivering at the sensation. Your clit dragged against his skin, causing you to moan out contently, eyes rolling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You braced your hands against his shoulders, about to start riding him again, when Sasori pushed you back against the floor semi-roughly. He was on top of you in seconds, setting a rather quick speed as he started to fuck into you immediately. His sudden dominance had you gasping, your legs going up to wrap around him and pull him in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jesus, fuck, Sasori!” You gasped, feeling his cock brush over your g-spot a couple of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pace was unrelenting, and it was clear he was chasing his release by the look on his face. As he got closer to spilling inside of you, his thumb moved to seek out your clit, rubbing clumsy circles on your little bud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had you writhing against him, bucking your hips up into him to meet each of his thrusts. When he felt you clench around him in your own orgasm, he was following after you with a breathy moan, cumming deep inside and painting your walls white with his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the both of you coming down from your highs, Sasori collapsed onto your chest. Your arms went up instantly to wrap around him, hands running through his wonderful red locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you were silent for quite a long time, before you broke it with a playful joke. “I now have to shower again because of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed breathlessly, pulling back to place a sloppy kiss to your lips. “Don’t forget clothes this time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Nervous Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank Illestria for the idea for this chapter, and the unwavering support I've received from them! </p>
<p>Now, without further ado, everyone please WELCOME TOBI TO THE STAGE.</p>
<p>Shortest chapter yet, sorry. This chapter might also be the last for a few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kisame was balls deep in you, whispering sinful things directly in your ear, his pace unrelenting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Itachi had just gotten back from their mission and this is how you greeted him. You pulled him off to your bedroom the second he emerged from the shower, wiggling your ass at him as you pressed your face into your pillows. He had wasted no time in tugging your pants down in one single movement, sliding home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, mid thrust, there was a knock at your door. You choked down the moan that was seconds away from escaping your throat, turning to look back at Kisame in confusion. All the shark man did was shrug. How would he know who was visiting you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were conflicted, especially since Kisame continued his nearly brutal pace. Did you get up and go see who it was or stay exactly where you were?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as if your decision was made for you when there was another knock on the door, whoever was behind it clearly not going away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wiggled against Kisame a bit, looking over your shoulder. “I’m going to go see who it is. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” You felt him pull out of you hesitantly and you groaned at the emptiness you now felt, getting up to wrap your robe around yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padding over to the door, you opened it and peeked your head out, eyes meeting the orange of Tobi’s mask. Your entire face turned white and your mouth dried up instantly, eyes going wide upon seeing him. He was the absolute last person you wanted to be at your door when there was a naked, fully erect, Kisame sprawled out on your bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“___!” Tobi was excited to see you, as always, and you quickly forced a smile onto your lips to make it seem like nothing was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tobi.” You spoke softly. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few of us are going to be playing some games together and I was wondering if you wanted to join us~?” He was wiggling as he asked his questions, hands clasped together against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you nodded at him. “That sounds great, Tobi. I’ll be down in about a half an hour, okay? You can start without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell Tobi was smiling with the soft noise that escaped him upon your agreement. “Yay!” He exclaimed, turning around and scurrying away, none the wiser to what was happening in your room before he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting the door and locking it again, you turned around to face Kisame, who lay back against your pillows, stroking his erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding your robe off and onto the floor, you smirked at him, albeit a little bit uneasy now. “Where were we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After losing his sixth game of Go Fish, Deidara slapped his cards down in rage. “This game is so stupid, hn!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just bad.” You leaned back and crossed your arms over your chest, smirking. Hidan had won 2 games, Tobi 1, You 2, and Kisame 1, leaving Deidara at 0.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not used to playing games like this! I’m used to games that aren’t for children. You know, like Never Have I Ever, or The Nervous Game.” Deidara scoffed, and you gawked at him. He was a virgin before you, there was no way this kid has played The Nervous Game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi’s ears perked up curiously. “The Nervous Game? What’s that? Tobi wants to play!” Everyone’s eyes widened and you glared at Deidara, shaking your head at Tobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s nothing.” You insisted, grabbing everyone's cards and straightening the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand, kid.” Hidan spoke, sitting back and drinking from the beer he had in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi’s shoulders seemed to hunch a bit and he stopped that adorable wiggle he always did when he was excited. Being the overprotective person that you were, you shot Hidan a seething glare, watching as he faltered when taking a swig from his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we’re done here.” You tucked the deck of cards back into their box. “Deidara’s a sore loser and Hidan’s being a dick. You two are why we can’t have nice things.” Kisame laughed from beside you, standing up at the same time you did. You two made brief eye contact, watching as he winked at you before heading off in the direction of his room. You blushed, tucking the cards away in their rightful place, heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was following you, seemingly back to normal after Hidan’s comment since there was a little pep in his step. “____?” You turned to look at him, hand hovering over the handle of the freezer. “Will you tell me what the Nervous Game is? Have you ever played it?” His tone was sheepish, very uncharacteristic for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled open the freezer and took out a pint of your favorite ice cream, smiling a closed-lipped smile at the man behind you. “I have played it.” You nodded, going and grabbing two spoons, handing one to Tobi. He accepted it and you pulled the top off the pint, letting it drop against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scooped a spoonful, watching as Tobi did the same and raised his mask just enough to put it in his mouth, much like he normally did when you all had meals together. He ate the ice cream, pausing since he was still looking for the answer to his first question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, you shook your head at him, leaning against the cupboards. “It’s nothing, Tobi, really…” Since you could see his lips, you saw him frown at you, which made you look back down at the pint of ice cream. You took a couple more spoonful's before putting it back in the freezer, patting Tobi’s arm. He knew you weren’t going to change his mind and tell him, and that’s why he let you walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking Deidara. You knew that for the rest of the day, Tobi was curiously wandering around, wondering what the hell this ‘Nervous Game’ was. No matter who he asked, no one would give him an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why he found himself back at your door again, hesitantly knocking for the second time that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been drawing when you heard it, head tilting toward the door in confusion. Who could it be this time? Wandering over, you swung your door open, only to see Tobi there again. Without even asking, he snuck past you into your room, walking over and sitting on the edge of your bed. You were startled for a moment before you shut the door and turned to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Play the nervous game with me.” Tobi’s voice was more of a command than a request, and you gawked at him, not expecting this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobi, it’s a really inappropriate game…” You tried, expression nervous. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to play. Please, teach me. Show me.” Tobi wiggled a little bit on the bed, bringing his hands together like he was praying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay...sit back on the bed.” What were you saying? Were you really about to do this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi clapped giddily and wasted no time in obeying, watching as you walked closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The premise of the game…” You took a deep breath, coming over to sit on your knees in front of him on the bed. “I keep touching you and if you get nervous with where I’m touching you, you have to tell me and I’ll stop. If you get nervous, however, you lose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi didn’t seem to have any objections to these rules, making himself comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” You asked, and all he did was wiggle excitedly and nod his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Christ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand started on his ankle, and truthfully you were more nervous than he would be during the entirety of the game. Why, of all people, was Tobi so interested in this game? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You trailed your hand up, your palm grazing over his shin, then his knee, and up his thigh very slowly. It really would help if you could see his face during all of this, but you knew he wasn’t about to take his mask off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You skimmed past his crotch and up his stomach to his chest, your hand stopping on his shoulder. He was wearing a jacket over his normal black long sleeved shirt, and your hand snuck under the jacket, moving it off of his body and onto the other side of the bed, leaving him with just the black long sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your other hand started to make its way up his other ankle, this time dragging over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the calf, the side of his knee, and then over his inner thigh which is where you stopped. He still didn’t speak, but noticed that you stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I was nervous~” His voice was still cheery, and your face turned dark red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, here goes nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand crept up farther, brushing over his crotch with a firm palm. You could feel him beneath your hand, your breath hitching upon realizing he was half-hard already. He was enjoying this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, and here you were thinking that Tobi was the most innocent man in the world. Why would you ever think he couldn’t, or didn’t, experience physical arousal? You had no idea, but the fact that he was half-hard and steadily growing harder under your hand had your mind spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You went to pull your hand back, but Tobi shot out and grabbed your wrist to keep you in place, his voice being lower than normal. “I’m not nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tobi.” You stuttered, biting your bottom lip. “I-I don’t...we shouldn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Tobi questioned, and you truthfully didn’t even have a good answer for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You always just thought of Tobi as this adorable, innocent man. Your partner. Your cuddle buddy. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man who didn’t have a sexual bone in his body. The one person who could make you feel better without having to use his cock. And now, here you were, hand groping him inappropriately and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” You stuttered out dumbly, staring owlishly at his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, according to the rules, you shouldn’t stop until I tell you I’m nervous.” Tobi was right, afterall, since you were still playing this stupid game. Gulping, you just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next step to the game, if you ever made it this far, was to sneak underneath the fabric of the person's pants. Since you were still contracted by the rules of this game, you did just that, tugging Tobi’s pants down just enough to expose the steadily growing bulge in his boxers. Your hand rubbed firmly over him and you heard his breath hitch, the reaction you’d pulled from him causing a fire to ignite in your stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” You whispered when your thumbs hooked into his boxers, having no choice but to continue the game. Not that you actually wanted to stop at this point, truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would tell you if I wasn’t.” His voice was still deep and confident, unlike the usual high pitched and silly tone he had with you. What the hell was actually happening? Were you sick and in a fever dream? “For someone who has played this game before, you don’t seem very good at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words lit a fire under your ass and you growled at him, tugging his boxers down a bit roughly. “Well then, aren’t you sassy?” His cock popped out quickly with the force you pulled down his boxers at, slapping against his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was particularly average sized as well, just like Sasori, but a bit longer. It was honestly exactly what you expected from Tobi, and you licked your lips in anticipation, quite enjoying the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hand ran over his exposed length gently, feeling it twitch under your palm as you paid attention to the head, and you stared up into his mask with a dark expression. “Please.” You whispered, surprising yourself when you heard your voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Tobi’s voice was gravelly now, deep and mixed with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see your face.” The hand that wasn’t moving to wrap around his erection went up to grip the edges of his mask, starting to push it up when suddenly his hand wrapped around your wrist tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved your hand back down to your side, his own going up and gripping at his mask. It was very sudden, but you blinked one second and you were staring at his orange mask, and the next you were staring into eyes. Staring at a face. A man. A person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so shocked that you dropped his cock, sitting back on your heels and just staring at him. Half of his face was scarred, explaining the scars you felt and saw when he was laying in your bed all of those nights ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To put it simply, you were shitting yourself. You hadn’t expected, at all, for him to actually take the mask off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…” Was the first word that came out of your mouth, watching as the corner of Tobi’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “You’re...really hot, Tobi.” God, you couldn’t sound more dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito.” You were corrected softly, and you suddenly felt like the room was spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobi isn’t your real name?” You were gawking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me all of this?” Your mouth felt uncomfortably dry, much like it did when you were anxious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re the only person I trust in this damn organization.” His words made you shiver, a tingle shooting straight up your spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were steadily growing light headed, all of this information being a bit too much to take in at once. “Obito.” You tested the name on your lips before suddenly everything went dark, passing out due to the sheer confusion you felt. You were overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you woke again, you sat up quickly, steadying yourself when your head started to spin again. Tobi - sorry, Obito - was laying on the bed next to you, his pants and boxers back on his body but his mask still remaining cast to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” You asked in a whisper, your head pounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple of hours. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Tobi moved to a sitting position, placing his hands casually in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it wasn’t a dream?” You reached up to feel your forehead, making absolutely sure you didn’t have a fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a dream.” Obito confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you composed yourself completely, your hands went out to cup both of his cheeks, thumbs running over his skin. One side was smooth and warm, the other scarred and rough. It was weird, but you didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Tobi was just a persona…?” You were one to catch on quick. “But why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eye on the scarred side of his face suddenly changed, and it was immediately recognizable on your end as a Sharingan. You were once again stunned, hands dropping from his face in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a Uchiha?” The question fell from your lips before you even realized what you were asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you know enough for tonight.” Obito moved closer to you, nose brushing yours, lips hovering just inches from your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please kiss me.” That was all you had to say before his warm lips were on yours, kissing you with a passion you’d never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito took your breath away, your arms going up to wrap around his neck and pull him in closer, laying down and bringing him on top of you. His weight felt perfect on you, and truthfully you hadn’t felt this way with anyone in a very, very long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you kissed for a while longer, exploring each other's mouths like two teenagers who couldn’t get enough of the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obito was the first to pull away, pressing your foreheads together and staring into your eyes. “I have to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, something else?” You raised a brow, hands going up to play with his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and it’s very important.” You nosed at his jaw, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what is it then?” You were growing impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do suck at the Nervous Game.” Obito was smirking down at you as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swatted at his chest, pushing him off of you. “I miss Tobi.” You joked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tobi's Possessive Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooof this took me forever! <br/>So sorry, but I hope it's good and you enjoy the plethora of Tobi in this chapter!<br/>I didn't read this over at all, either, so sorry for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Missions with Tobi were certainly now very different. It was rare if he kept up his silly facade with you anymore while alone, which you had to admit that you missed it a little bit, but it was nice to know who Tobi really was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were actually currently out on a mission with Tobi, and Itachi had tagged along because he had his own mission to do and Kisame was sick. You and Tobi were headed in the same direction Itachi was, so you agreed to help him out with what he had to do as long as he did the same with your mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you had been walking for what seemed like forever, and you were approaching a fairly wooded area with a small clearing in it. It seemed like the perfect place to set up camp for that night, as it was getting dark increasingly quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about there?” You pointed to the spot your eyes had laid on, looking over at Itachi with a raised brow. He gave you a simple nod, changing course to head over there. Tobi was close behind the two of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, the whole trip you haven't paid much attention to him. You were still trying to process what had happened the other night. After you’d pushed him off your chest, you two had ended up kissing a little bit more, grinding into each other like a pair of horny teenagers, before you’d decided to call it a night and he cuddled you to sleep. Of course, he was gone in the morning, and the first time you’d seen him since that night was right before you left for the very mission you were on now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t really sure how to treat him. He gave you butterflies, but at the same time you were still actively sleeping with 4 of his fellow teammates. Hidan had you rolling around with him at least once a day as of late, and when you weren’t with Tobi at nights, sometimes you found yourself staying in Hidan’s bed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“____” You heard your name, being pulled out of your thoughts to turn around and face Tobi, cocking a brow at him. Itachi was distracted getting his sleep mat set up, so it was as good of a time as ever for Tobi to speak with you privately. “Is everything alright?” He had dropped his façade, of course, and you sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine, Obito, why wouldn’t it be?” You replied, hearing him swallow thickly when you used his real name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been paying an awful lot of attention to Itachi this mission…” You couldn't tell if what you heard in his tone was jealousy or not, but decided to ignore that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my friend, of course I’ve been paying attention to him.” You tried to brush him off, tried to turn away to set up your own sleep mat, but Tobi’s hand shot out to wrap around your wrist and forcefully twist you back around to face him. This caused you to gasp and stare at him in shock, furrowing your brows together. “Tobi.” Your voice was both confused and stern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop trying to brush me off, ___” He sounded angry, and honestly you didn’t know if you were terrified or turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck has gotten into you?” You slapped off his gloved hand from your wrist, staring at him in shock. The two of you were only mere feet from Itachi and he had the audacity to be acting this way? “I’m just trying to finish our missions, stop trying to make it personal!” You shook your head, walking away and over to Itachi to start to set up your own sleep mat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Originally, you were going to set it up right next to Tobi’s since everyone knew the two of you liked to cuddle so nothing would be weird, but instead you set it up much closer to Itachi’s than you had anticipated doing. Itachi either didn’t seem to mind or didn’t seem to notice, going about his day normally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Uchiha turned and looked at you, gaze stoic. “Do we want a fire?” He questioned and you watched his eyes dart along the ground, looking for wood already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bit chilly. That would be lovely, Itachi. Do you want some help?” You smiled sweetly at him, feeling the air grow a little tense with Tobi witnessing your conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll set up a pit if you would like to go find some wood?” Itachi crouched, starting to dig a spot for the fire pit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” You smiled again, venturing off into the woods in search for his requested items. You were just out of range of camp when you suddenly felt another presence near you, sensing their chakra as they grew closer. You froze, pulling out a kunai from your pouch, looking around everywhere immediately. You didn’t see anyone, but the chakra signature didn’t go away. Deciding not to waste anymore time, you kept your guard up but went on with your task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few minutes later when you felt a hand clasp over your mouth, a strong arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you tightly back against the person. You recognized the glove that was over your mouth, letting your body relax just slightly back against the person, knowing he wouldn’t hurt you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he removed his hand, you let out a sigh. “Tobi…” You felt his nose brush over the side of your neck when you spoke, realizing then that he wasn’t wearing his mask. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that was wrapped around your waist trailed down to mess with the hem of your pants, his breath hot on your neck. “You’ve been ignoring me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This annoyed you, and despite Tobi’s hand slowly starting to creep its way into your pants, you sighed. “I’ve not been ignoring you, Tobi. What’s your deal today?” You wanted to rip out of his grip and flip around to stare at his face, but his hold on you tightened. You were, however, able to turn your head to look at him, your nose brushing against his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering your question, he pressed his lips to yours, drawing you in with his kisses. He was so skillful with his mouth that it made your knees weak, and for a second you were thankful for his tight grip on you. “Obito…” You whimpered against his lips, pressing back against him. You could feel that he was half hard against you, and that almost had your eyes rolling into the back of your head. “I have to get firewood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi’s hand snuck down the front of your pants fully, his fingers gently pressing over your panties and rubbing against your clit. You gasped, tucking your face into his neck and whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that good?” Tobi whispered deeply into your ear, his fingers getting rougher and quicker. Your hips pressed hard against his fingers, your motions begging him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good…” You panted against his neck, your eyes falling shut. “Please touch me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am touching you.” Tobi argued, fingers rubbing over your clothed slit teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobi.” You whined, opening your eyes to look at him desperately. “Fuck. Please. You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg for it.” Tobi commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your expression was still desperate and you whined at him, thrusting against his hand. “Jesus Christ, Tobi. Please touch me under my panties. Please make me cum...I need it. I need you to make me feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to satisfy Tobi, and soon you felt his fingers brush against your clit, your hips moving to press down hard against his touch. You had no idea when he removed his gloves, but his calloused fingers felt so damn nice against you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should make quick work of this since Itachi would be expecting you back by now.” Tobi groaned into your ear, and you could tell he wasn’t exactly thrilled with not getting to take his time with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb roughly rubbed circles on your clit, one of his fingers going down to thrust quickly in and out of your entrance. You were simultaneously pressing into his hand and pressing back against his hard cock, chasing your release but also wanting to give him some sort of stimulation as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi appreciated this, it seemed, as he grinded himself against you hard and quick. His fingers had you a moaning and whimpering mess in no time, your eyes screwed shut and your breath still hot on his neck since you were still turned to press your face against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did promise to make quick work of you, but soon you were panting heavily. “I’m gonna cum...fuck, Tobi...just a little bit more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers started to curl quicker, and soon you were clenching against them, shouting his name in pleasure as you came. You slumped back against his body when you came down from your high, your legs feeling like jelly now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi held you against him, slowly taking his hand from your pants and licking his fingers clean. He was still painfully hard against you, and once you realized that you perked up a little, turning around to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me…” You ran your hand over his erection, but his hand caught your wrist, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you all to myself later, trust me. Right now you need to get back with some wood before Itachi starts to look for you.” Tobi leaned in and pressed a kiss to your lips, allowing you to taste yourself, before pushing you off him gently and disappearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had collected the wood and gotten back to camp in record time, hustling there so it didn’t seem like anything weird was happening. As you were about to head over to the pit Itachi dug, you ended up tripping over a rock in the ground, having not been paying any attention. Luckily Itachi was right there and his arms shot out, catching you before you hit the ground. As he was pulling you up, the two of you were so close that your noses brushed, and your eyes went wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the both of you, Tobi was approaching the camp himself and saw how close the two of you were. But, of course he had to keep up his persona now. Tobi joined the scene, starting to flail around, humming happily. “You two are so adorable!” He wiggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi let you go immediately, simply giving Tobi a look as he took the wood from you. You, however, turned to stare at Tobi in both shock and confusion, his reaction having completely thrown you off. You knew he didn’t actually find what happened adorable, and could only imagine the rage burning inside the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw his eye glint red through his mask and you sighed at him, shaking your head. His jealousy was a bit out of control, considering you didn’t belong to him in the slightest. Part of you wished you still had normal Tobi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you did was give Tobi a small smile before going to help Itachi with the fire, settling down in front of it when it was done and shrugging off your cloak. Tobi eventually came to sit down next to you, and you curled up at his side, resting your head on his shoulder. You felt him tense in confusion, but relaxed soon after. It truly wasn’t weird for the two of you to be close like you were, since it happened so often, so Itachi didn’t even blink an eye at you guys when he came to sit. Everyone figured it was still just purely innocent comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you sat there exchanging small talk and warming up for hours, the time ticking past well into the night. Itachi was the first person to retire, heading to his sleep mat while you and Tobi stayed where you were. The older Uchiha wrapped you up into his arms and pulled you into his lap when Itachi was gone, and you rested against his chest tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobi…” You murmured sleepily, wrapping your arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, flower?” His hand went up to brush your hair out of your face, glancing down at your heavy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go to bed.” As you murmured that, Tobi adjusted you in his lap to be straddling him, bringing your chests close together. His hands went under your thighs and he stood up slowly with you in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to your nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he brought the two of you over to your sleep mats, he gently tugged yours right up next to his, placing you down and laying beside you. Your head was immediately on his chest, and his arm wrapped around you to pull you up against him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t like you paying more attention to Itachi than me today.” Tobi murmured into your ear, and your eyes slowly cracked open to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t on purpose…” You whispered, staring at him with squinted eyes because you were so tired. “Things were just weird between you and I because I hadn’t seen you after the other night until this morning… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything if you didn’t want anything to do with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi cupped your chin, bringing you in for a gentle kiss as he raised his mask just a bit. “I want everything to do with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell silent at his words, distracting yourself with kissing him again. “That’s good to know.” You murmured when you finally pulled back, smiling at him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ignoring me had me worried...I want to apologize for being so possessive.” Tobi pulled you closer to him, a hand rubbing over your back slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just know you don’t own me. I’m not yours.” You were very quiet when you said that, feeling his grip on you tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was silent for what seemed like forever. When he finally spoke, it was also very quiet. “...I know.” It seemed reluctant and...a bit sad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, you were quick to fall asleep after that, pressed close to Tobi. Truthfully, you felt safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The missions both went off without a hitch, and within two days the three of you were back at the base. You were greeted with near silence, everyone else out on missions except for Kisame, who still wasn’t feeling well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi immediately went off to his room, and Tobi took off to shower. You, however, changed into a clean set of lounge clothes and went off to check on Kisame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked on his door when you arrived, stepping back momentarily until you heard a faint. “Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing just that, you smiled at the man on the bed, watching as he perked up a little bit upon seeing you. “Sweetheart.” He instantly had himself propped up on his elbows, patting the side of the bed that he wasn’t lying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kisame.” You greeted, plopping onto the bed next to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He returned it weakly, your hand going up to press to his forehead. He was unusually warm, indicating he still had a fever. “Still not feeling well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling much better now that you’re back.” He beckoned you under the covers with him, pulling you against his body as he got a chill. “I’ll be back to normal soon, however, sweetheart. No need to worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need me to keep you warm?” You raised a brow and grinned teasingly at him, watching as he nodded his head and positioned you on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little heater.” You tilted your head up to look at him, pressing a few kisses to his face and jaw before drawing him into your lips. The two of you kissed for a few minutes, tongues exploring each other's mouths, slowly getting lost in each other before Kisame pulled away. “It seems like you’re not afraid of getting sick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, and I won’t be mad if you get me sick.” Your nose brushed against his as you replied, smiling at him. “It’ll be worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you feel that way, ____” He weakly returned your smile as you curled back up against his chest. “Would you want to stay here for the night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled at the question, nodding your head immediately. “I would love to. Someone has to keep you warm, you know?” Kisame delivered a kiss to your temple before his eyes slowly fell shut and his breathing went shallow, indicating he had already fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laid awake, however, for a particularly long time. Your mind was full of thoughts about Tobi and what exactly was going on there. The two of you weren’t together, yet he was very possessive over you when it came to Itachi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that, but why did you feel guilty for being curled up with Kisame at the moment? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooo, I finally got around to updating! Lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days later you woke up sicker than you’d ever been before in your life. Rolling over, you groaned loudly, each and every muscle in your body aching. Oh god, Kisame had actually gotten you sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, you did think it was worth it though. You spent two days straight taking care of Kisame, and now that he was better you didn’t have any regrets about being sick because of it. It was two days well spent, and typically you got over colds quickly so it shouldn’t really be an issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up, however, was an issue. Every one of your joints screamed, and your head was spinning when you finally made it onto your feet. Was this what Kisame went through for a week? You didn’t think you’d make it that long if it truly lasted for a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly emerging from your room, you just knew that you looked like shit. You had your hair tied up in a messy ponytail and hadn’t even bothered to change out of your pajamas, meaning you were dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were barely visible under the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan was sure to have a field day with your outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trudging to the kitchen, everyone was already up and surrounding the dining room table. The second that Kisame saw you, he knew that you’d caught his cold, sending you a look of apology before turning back to his plate so no one else caught the prolonged eye contact. He knew how to keep things a secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan, on the other hand, was all over you within seconds. His hands were on your thighs, having you turned around within seconds and pushed up against the counter. You were pinned, to say the least, and your eyes immediately seeked out Tobi, seeing the red of his sharingan peeking through his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hidan.” Your voice was weak, obviously strained, as you looked up at the man with tired eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were shamelessly roaming over your bare skin, and you swore your face was the darkest shade of red possible. “Hmmm?” His voice was low, and you could tell he was ready to go just by his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled him down to whisper in his ear, voice tight and annoyed. “Are you kidding me? Feeling me up in front of the others? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Your voice sounded very hoarse at this point, and it was made clear in that second that you were sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think we were exactly keeping this thing a secret?” His hands were still on you, growing dangerously close to your clothed pussy. His fingers just barely brushed over your lips before you were seizing his wrists, eyeing glinting dangerously at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are.” You growled, seconds away from breaking both of his wrists before you realized that that would just turn him on further. Instead, you just gave him a solid shove to his chest, moving around him immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that you were embarrassed that the rest of the members, most of which you’d already slept with, had witnessed that would be an understatement. And to add on you being sick, it was just a gigantic mess. You weren’t hungry anymore, and left the kitchen in a hurry, going to sit on the porch with your legs tugged to your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know how long had passed, but somehow you’d fallen asleep on the porch swing. When you woke up, your head was in someone's lap and their fingers were carding through your hair, easing you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes focused much slower than usual, but eventually you were squinting up at the orange mask that belonged to Tobi. A smile settled onto your lips and you sat up, albeit far too quickly and the world started to spin, and so you stopped to hold your head. Tobi’s arms wrapped around you instinctively and he pulled you onto his lap, tugging your head down to rest against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not feeling well, love?” His voice was soft in your ear, hopefully meaning he was no longer upset about earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tucked your face into his neck and made a soft noise from your throat, indicating you indeed did feel like shit, wrapping your own arms around him and snuggling in closer. “Aren’t you worried you’ll get sick?” Your voice was very small, almost as if you were losing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a little bit.” Tobi replied, watching as you sat back and pushed up his mask, gently pressing your lips to his. With Tobi, you didn’t care who saw you kiss him. The feelings there were real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately reciprocated the kiss, though it was a bit rougher than usual. You still enjoyed it, however, and one of your hands snuck up to tangle in his hair, moaning softly against his lips as that caused him to deepen it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Tobi pushed you away, causing a groan of confusion to escape your lips. “You’re going to get me going.” He explained when he saw your disappointment. “And you’re not feeling well, so I’m sure you’re not up for anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always up for you.” You turned to be straddling his lap, hips starting to slowly roll against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our first time isn’t going to be on the porch swing, with you feeling like death.” Tobi’s voice was stern on that, which caused you to pout, especially when you felt his hands reach out to forcefully grip your hips to stop them from moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want you to fuck me…” You whispered, nosing down to press hot kisses against his neck. “Those kisses got me going…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Hidan can help you with that.” Ah, there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up straight, you stared directly into the face of his mask, annoyed frown on your lips. “Tobi.” You muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. If nothing was truly going on there, then why did he feel so confident in coming up to you and groping you like that?” His voice was deep and angry, and his grip tightened to almost bruising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobi, you’re hurting me.” You whispered, and immediately upon hearing that he let up, rubbing small circles into your skin but still keeping his hard demeanor. “I don’t know, Tobi. It’s Hidan. You know what he’s like with women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t know what he’s like with women. But it’s clear that you do.” And with that, you found yourself alone on the porch swing, tears pricking the corner of your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you’d gathered yourself, you had headed back into the base, immediately running into Itachi. He had known you were sick since earlier that day, and recommended that you go and visit Sasori because he was very good at whipping up medicine to cure almost anything. You thanked him, and headed off toward the puppeteer’s room without second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking, it took a few moments before the door opened, revealing a singular brown eye. When Sasori realized it was you, he opened the door farther, stepping to the side to let you in without question. The two of you had only had those two intimate encounters, but it still brought you closer together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” Came his pretty voice once he’d shut the door, going to settle back in the chair in front of his desk as it seemed he was working on a new trinket for one of his puppets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi told me that you may be able to whip up a medicine that will help with this damn cold I have?” As if to put emphasis on it, you sniffled, taking a seat in one of the chairs not too far from Sasori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gave you a quick once over. “Is it the same illness Kisame had?” His question was so nonchalant, but it still had you gawking at him quietly. Before you started to stutter out your answer, Sasori raised his hand at you to bring you pause. “I’m in no place to get jealous over the other members that you have slept with. Just tell me, is it the same thing that Kisame had?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed down the lump in your throat, having a hard time meeting Sasori’s eyes. “It is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be done in no time.” Sasori reached for a few things on his desk, turning away from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were confused, but thankful that Sasori didn’t take negatively to you pretty much admitting outright that you’d slept with Kisame before. But, really, no one had any reason to be jealous, and you appreciated his mature approach to the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took about a half an hour before Sasori was turning back toward you, a small vial in his hand full of red liquid. “This should make you feel better within no time.” He extended it to you, and you took it from him gratefully. Tipping it back, you took it all in one swallow, eyes wide when it actually tasted good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry.” You hummed, licking your lips. Sasori took the vial back from you, placing it down to be washed later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted it to taste pleasant for you.” He gave you a small smile, your heart fluttering a bit. Damn, why did he have to be so pretty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Sasori. How can I repay you?” Once the words left your mouth, the air was immediately tight, and you watched the blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really was no bother.” He started, and you could feel the ‘but’ coming. “But do you think you could maybe...help me out? Like the last couple of times?” Sasori was so embarrassed he wouldn’t even meet your gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You caught on to what he was asking immediately, standing from your seat to settle into his lap without much thought. “I’ll always want to help you out, Sasori.” Your voice was low, immediately dragging your hips against his as you settled on him. He was half hard underneath you already, and leaned in to seek out your mouth with a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you were kissing within seconds, the older man exploring your mouth without second thought, gripping at your shoulders. He pushed you off of him, nodding toward the bed, indicating he wanted you to lay down. You didn’t waste any time in complying, doing just that and relaxing back against his pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was over you before you could blink, lips already seeking out yours again. He swallowed down your moans with every kiss, pressing his body down onto yours. You could feel that he was fully erect now, and this encouraged you to wrap your legs around his waist, bucking up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his turn to moan into your mouth, causing a shiver to ripple down your body, an immense amount of heat pooling in your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori.” You whimpered, tugging at his clothes as you desperately wanted them off. You wanted to actually feel him, not this cloth version of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He complied, first tossing his shirt to the side, before his pants followed. You were next, removing your oversized t-shirt and shorts as quickly as you could, staring at him with a lidded expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with the both of you in nothing but your underwear, everything felt so much more enhanced. His grinding down against you caused you to whimper, pulling him into a deep kiss. You ended up moaning into his mouth when one of his hands came up to pinch at your nipple, arousal coursing through your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori started to kiss down your body, heading down to your panties and tugging them off. You were already ready to go from Tobi working you up earlier, and now this, so that caused you to tangle your fingers in Sasori’s hair and whimper. He delivered a lick directly to your clit, which caused you to tug on his red locks, moaning. “S-Sasori.” He looked up at you with those gorgeous doe eyes of his, doing it a few more times so he could watch your face contort in ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” You begged, nearly bucking your hips into his face. “I’m so sensitive...and you make me feel so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to make you cum with just my mouth?” Sasori asked sinfully, wrapping his lips around your little bud, delivering a deliberately hard suck and watching how that drove you crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this rate it wasn’t going to take you long at all to cum, and Sasori knew that. He wasn’t playing around however, and his lips stayed wrapped around your clit. He was licking, nipping, and sucking like he was devouring the most delicious meal in the world, driving you within inches of your orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were begging and panting, writhing beneath him on the bed. “Oh fuck...yes, oh god. Fuck. Sasori, I’m going to cum. I’m right there.” You arched you back, only for him to pull back, denying you your orgasm. Looking down at him, you swore you’d never looked so devastated in your entire life. Your pussy was clenching, still buzzing with the fact you were a second from teetering over the edge into bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasori.” You whispered, watching as he tugged his boxers off and started to position himself at your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to feel your pussy milk me for all I’m worth.” Sasori’s voice and words were completely uncharacteristic for him, and his words were almost enough to tip you over the edge into your waiting orgasm. “I’m going to fuck you through at least three earth shattering orgasms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that.” You grinned, feeling him waste no time as he pressed his cock into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the first few thrusts, he made absolute sure that his pubic bone was brushing against your clit, wanting to ensure the first orgasm was almost instantaneous. With how worked up you were, he succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the third drag of his skin against your abused bud, you were shaking beneath him, cumming outrageously hard on his cock. You were almost vice gripping him inside of you, your knuckles white as they gripped the sheets. “Ah! Ah fuck!” You managed weakly, head spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one.” Sasori whispered, not even stopping the brutal pace he’d set to give you time to recover from your orgasm. No, if he stopped to give you time, then the next two would be harder to achieve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were incredibly overstimulated, brain not even slightly being able to keep up with what was happening, only the fact that you were being fucked so good you couldn’t form words. Your second orgasm was approaching way faster than you thought it would, your hands going out to grip at his skin, your nails digging into him. This seemed to just fuel him on more, and soon you felt his thumb brushing against your little bundle of nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-O-O-h GOD!” You exclaimed. “Sasori...fuck...please, slow down. Please.” You begged, because the pace he had set made you feel like your soul was about to leave your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, love. You still have two orgasms left to give me.” His lips were on your neck, thumb still pressing hard against your clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was orgasm number two. You clenched down around him even harder this time, feeling his hips stutter just a little bit because of that. He paused kissing your neck, biting down just slightly to stave off his own orgasm as he fucked you through yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your nails left thick, red lines down Sasori’s pale back, showing your pleasure on his skin. Your legs were shaking, your orgasm being so intense that your vision blacked out momentarily. Once again, his pace didn’t slow, and you thought you might actually die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sasori...I don’t think I…” You had to pause, screwing your eyes shut. “I don’t think I can cum again. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowed his pace, staring down at your gorgeous face, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. “But I know you can.” Sasori was an expert at knowing the human body, so he had no doubts in his mind you could give him one more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m going to explode…” You whimpered. Everything was so intense, but honestly it did feel really fucking good. The fact that the pleasure was so overwhelming was what kept you going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let yourself explode.” And with that, he pace was back to being brutal, but this time he leaned in to catch all your moans in a kiss. Sasori was growing dangerously close himself, and you could tell this because of how sloppy his thrusts were getting. But, he was determined to see his goal through until the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You squeeze me so well. It’s almost like you were made for me.” He muttered against your lips, and you watched as his eyes screwed shut, willing his orgasm to hold off a little bit longer. You were also on the edge again, thrusting against him to help the both of you to the goal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori couldn’t hold off any longer, cumming deep inside of you with a cry, his head buried in the crook of your neck. When your third orgasm didn’t follow immediately, Sasori growled, hand going down to abuse your clit some more. This had your legs shaking once again, back arching as you clenched around his slowly softening cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.” Sasori’s voice strained, pulling out of you and collapsing next to you on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were jelly. Your whole body felt as if you didn’t have any bones left, and it was quite the struggle to turn on your side to face him. He was staring at your face with lidded eyes, one hand going out to lazily tug you into him, lips finding yours in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you you could give me three.” His voice was scratchy and deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, hand going out to play with his hair. “Next time we’re going to see how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can give </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. These Damn Uchiha's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry that it took me so long to update! My grandfather passed away a week ago and things have been rough. Not only that, but I've been working more than usual.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy the long awaited Itachi chapter.</p>
<p>Not edited or reread, don't attack me lol...</p>
<p>Also, anyone wanna write a cute lil something about Gaara for me? There's not enough Gaara fanfiction and he's my love :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was starting to become a regular thing, not being able to sleep. First it was because you could barely breathe while recovering from the cold you had, and now it was because you had far too much on your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like every time before, you were watching your clock tick the minutes away, the red burning into your retinas. Sleep was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was at the forefront of your mind most hours of the day, and night. His constant jealousy got on your nerves, but at the same time it showed that he cared about you. That he wanted you. And honestly...you wanted him, too. But you didn’t exactly know how to process that, nor did you exactly want to cut all relations off with the others you were sleeping with. You hadn’t even slept with Tobi yet, either…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laying in bed and staring around at nothing was beginning to become painfully repetitive, and that was when you found yourself sitting up, rubbing your hands over your face roughly. Maybe you needed a cup of tea, or a steaming hot bath. Or both, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you stood up a chill wracked through your body, and that was when you remembered you were only wearing a short tank top and pair of shorts. The base was always kept at a low temperature, and that was why you decided to slip on a robe over your sleep clothes before journeying toward the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was there, sat peacefully at the kitchen table with a book and a cup of tea. His hair was cascading casually over his shoulders, not being tied back in a ponytail like it usually was. He raised his eyes slowly to meet you as you walked in, blinking at you in silence for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep?” His deep voice met your ears and you nodded, briefly glancing at his glass of tea. “I have a kettle on the stove if you’d like to make yourself some tea.” His eyes went back to his book after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Your voice was soft as you went over to the cupboard to grab a glass, filling it with the hot water before sticking the tea bag of your choice in. You paused for a moment before sitting down across from him, setting your cup in front of you and squinting at the book he was reading. “Wonderful novel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Itachi glanced up only briefly in acknowledgment, a small smile on his lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve read it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” You tapped your fingers against the tea cup, slowly rising from your chair to go and sit next to him, peering over to see which part he was at. Itachi leaned the book toward you a bit so that you could get a better look. “This is a good part.” You murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My favorite.” Itachi turned his head to look at you. You were concentrating on the words on the page as you felt his gaze on you, which caused you to slowly turn your head to gaze at him. It was in that moment you realized how close the two of you were, your noses practically being able to brush against the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed thickly, refraining from glancing down at his lips because you were now extremely nervous. You’d never been this close to Itachi before, and sometimes you found him quite intimidating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was gentle as he leaned in, brushing his nose up against yours before he tilted his head, letting your lips touch experimentally. It was then when you leaned in closer, cupping his cheek and deepening the kiss. Itachi set his book down and let his hand find its way to your hip, tugging you in a little bit closer and increasing the passion of your kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was an excellent kisser, his lips moving against yours in perfect sync, drawing you in. When the two of you needed air, you parted, resting your foreheads together. Your eyes were closed, focusing on the gentle circles he was drawing on your hip with the tips of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi.” Your words came out breathily, and you swallowed before opening your eyes. He was staring at you, gaze seemingly darker than you’d ever seen it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t speak, only leaned in to kiss you much rougher than before, his other hand moving to grip your other hip and haul you into his lap. You soon found yourself straddling the Uchiha, panting against his lips as you struggled desperately to get closer to him. When you finally settled down against him, you could feel that he was hard, straining against his sleep pants and pressing into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave an experimental roll of your hips against him, listening to the soft hiss that pulled out of the man, smirking as your tongue found its way into his mouth. Itachi’s fingertips dug into your skin, moving you against him a bit rougher as you explored each other's mouths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi found one of his hands moving from your hips to slide your robe off your shoulders. He pulled away from your lips, leaning to press open mouth kisses to your collarbones and shoulders, nipping your skin and leaving a couple of hickies in his path. You were whimpering softly, still rolling your hips against his as he marked you, your head thrown back to let him access you better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand went out to card through Itachi’s hair, feeling just how soft it was, and earning a deep groan from him. His lips were on yours again, immediately darting his tongue into your mouth. One of his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, picking the both of you up and off the chair. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he did that, and he pulled out of the kiss to watch where he was going. You took this as your opportunity to attack his neck, placing a plethora of kisses on his pale skin, paying no mind to where the both of you were headed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You soon found your back hitting Itachi’s mattress, the man crawling on top of you once he had shut and locked his door, his hands immediately untying your robe and pushing it open to reveal your tank top and shorts. You shivered at the sudden cold air, but was distracted quickly when Itachi’s lips were once again on your own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You arched up, hips colliding with his in a desperate attempt to get any friction at all. Itachi groaned into your mouth, a hand reaching out and starting to creep up and under your tank top. You whimpered when his cool fingers came into contact with your already hard nipple, pinching it softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi could tell that you were growing impatient quickly by the way that you were squirming underneath him, hopelessly wanting more friction and contact than he was allowing you to have at the moment. “Itachi.” You whined, pulling away from the kiss. It wasn’t long until you were flipping the both of you over, straddling his waist and grinding down against him once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was rock hard and straining against his sleep bottoms, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sensation of you grinding against him. “Fuck.” Itachi murmured under his breath, causing you to immediately reach down and shed him of his pants. You could see the outline of his cock perfectly through his underwear, and this caused you to shiver immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand ran over his clothed erection gently, watching as his hips were trying to press further into your hand, craving the friction. You chewed your bottom lip and pressed harder, before removing your hand completely and trailing it up to his waistband. Itachi raised a brow at you, followed by a little nod of encouragement, and that had you pulling his underwear off completely. His erection sprang free quickly, and you sucked in a breath once you saw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi was long and thick, much like Hidan was. He had a slight curve to his cock, and for some reason that had a twinge of arousal shooting to your core, and you were rubbing your thighs together immediately. Itachi noticed this, and before you could reach out and grip his erection, his hands were on you, immediately going to tug at your clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had you out of your tank top before you even realized it, and your shorts went down with your panties next, leaving you completely bare before you could blink. Itachi drank in your form with his eyes, tugging his shirt over his head before pushing you back and crawling over you again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand wasted little time in going and rubbing against your pussy, eliciting a soft gasp from you. Your eyes went lidded and you bucked your hips against his fingers, whimpering. His fingers gathered up some of your wetness as he found his way to your clit, rubbing slow and small circles there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re this wet, and all for me?” Itachi’s voice was low as he spoke, the arousal taking over his entire tone. This did well to turn you on even more, and the response to his question was all but intelligible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You truthfully didn’t think you’d ever been this turned on in your entire life, and you knew it was because this side of Itachi was so shocking and hot that you didn’t quite know how to take it. You wanted him to fuck you so bad, but words were hard to come by at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers kept rubbing over your clit, and soon you found yourself tugging him down by his hair, pressing your lips against his hotly. He slipped a finger inside of you, curling it upwards in a painfully slow manner. All of his movements were deliberately slow, like he was trying to tease you without you realizing it, but it was becoming all too obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi.” Your voice came out more like a whine than you wanted it to, but you couldn’t help it. You hated being teased, especially when you were this turned on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, love?” He seemed to drag out his movements even more now, the pad of his finger gently massaging your g-spot. He was trying to drive you mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any words you were going to say were stopped short in your throat by that, causing nothing but a moan of his name and a whimper to come out, your hips pressing against his hand and trying to rock into him to get more friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to cum.” You whispered, expression desperate. “Or just fuck me. Or something. Please, Itachi.” And that was when you realized that he enjoyed begging very much, because you watched something spark in his eyes and his hand sped up almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding another finger, Itachi curled both into your g-spot as he leaned down to take your clit between his lips, sucking on it good and hard. Your legs shook a little bit, your hips pressing into his face as you felt your orgasm building ridiculously fast. You were on the edge within seconds, and Itachi didn’t waste anymore time in pushing you over the edge immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were removed from you the second he felt you start to cum, replaced by his cock before you could blink. You gasped at the sudden fullness, and the fact that he entered you as you were cumming, intensifying your orgasm all that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first thrusts were short and hard, bringing you through your orgasm before he pulled out fully and slammed back in, causing you to arch up and wrap your legs around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands went up to comb through his hair, pulling him down and into a kiss, your tongue moving in to explore his mouth as his thrusts got harder. Itachi was pounding into you before you knew it, the sound of your skin slapping together being the loudest noise in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His moans were getting caught in your mouth, and yours were bouncing off his. He caught your hands in his after a few moments, pinning them above your head as he pulled out of the kiss. His pace was almost brutal now, fucking into you hard and fast, reaching spots so deep in you that had never been touched by anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Itachi!” You moaned out, since they were no longer getting trapped in your kiss. The Uchiha was staring down at you with an intense gaze, soft groans and pants flowing out of his lips constantly. It was clear that he was getting close to his own release, his hips starting to stutter occasionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good.” Itachi let out, screwing his eyes shut as he was nearly teetering over the edge. It seemed almost as if he was trying to fight off his orgasm because he wanted this to last longer, and that caused you to flex your pussy around him, gripping him even tighter. This pulled the sexiest noise you’d ever heard out of Itachi, and he was soon spilling his seed deep inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fluttered around him in another orgasm, wrapping your arms around him tightly once he let your hands go. Itachi gently moved to rest against your chest, his face tucking into your neck. Your hand went up to run through his hair, panting soft against your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you rested there for what would have had to have been the better part of an hour, just taking the other in and stroking the others hair and skin. Eventually, Itachi pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, pressing your foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing, Itachi.” You broke the long silence between the two of you, your hand cupping his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi turned his head to the side and kissed the palm of your hand, before leaning in and kissing you again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for sharing that experience with me.” Itachi whispered, finally pulling out of you and sitting up. You sat up with him, watching as he tied his hair back in it’s usual ponytail to get it out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Itachi. It was a really nice time.” You whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you started to move off the bed, but soon you felt Itachi’s hand encircling your wrist. “Why don’t you stay and lay with me for a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned to look at Itachi, a small smile on your lips. “Yeah, I’d like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate in pulling you down against his chest, tugging the blankets up and over the two of you. You tucked your face into Itachi’s neck, inhaling his scent as you closed your eyes. He ran his fingers through your hair delicately, listening to your breathing even out as you slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi peered down to look at you after you’d fallen asleep, a small smile gracing his lips. He couldn’t tell you this, but he thought you were one of the most beautiful women he’d ever laid his eyes on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Itachi wasn’t dumb. He knew how Tobi felt about you, and didn’t want to step in the way there. He could never. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else sit around thinking heavy about Shikaku Nara? No? Just me? Oh well.</p>
<p>SURPRISE - HOPE YOU ENJOY WHO THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes popped open, shifting into a sitting position in the bath. Did you doze off? You tried to pretend like you hadn’t just fallen asleep in the bath, but to be honest you had been exhausted lately. Deidara had kept you up late the last couple of nights, and it was difficult because you’d gotten back from a solo mission recently, causing you to already be tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakuzu.” You spoke once the grogginess wore off, shifting your sitting position once again. Your breasts were just barely peeking above the water, and you watched as Kakuzu’s gaze glanced down to them and then back up to your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squinted at him, tilting your head to the side as you took in his appearance. His hair was down, his mask was off, and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. He was, however, holding a towel and squinting at you in return. Your eyes were wandering over the stitching on his face, unintentionally raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu was watching you, a slightly annoyed look on his face. “Are you going to move over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were a bit startled by that, and found yourself moving to the side immediately, shocked that he was in the bathroom to use the bath and that he still wanted to when he saw that you were there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command.” You spoke sarcastically, your head lulling against the back of the tub, eyes not wavering from him. Kakuzu removed his pants easily, revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear so you didn’t have any time to even look away. You got a full view of his cock immediately, your eyes going wide before you blushed and glanced off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu soon sunk into the water across from you, resting his arms against the back and sinking down to submerge his chest. When he was no longer looking in your direction, your eyes darted back over to him, tracing all of the stitching on his chest and arms quietly. You got far too caught up in staring at him and soon you heard him clearing his throat, causing you to jump and meet his gaze, which was now on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to stare at me, just get out.” His voice filled your ears once more, causing your face to flush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, alright then.” You were a bit taken aback by his roughness and the fact that you were in there before him, but you still stood and started to make your exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were just about to step out when you lost your footing, slipping aggressively and trying to grip onto anything to keep from falling. That was when you felt Kakuzu wrap his arms around you, tugging you down and into his lap. Your face turned even more red now, turning your head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a troublesome woman.” Kakuzu grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly was not my intention to slip on the way out.” You shot back at him in annoyance, though for some reason you made no attempt to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to sit there with no intentions of getting up, you should at least make yourself useful.” He spoke gruffly, his annoyance vaguely starting to lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sputtered, your eyes widening. “What do you mean?” You tried to act dumb, but knew exactly what he was hinting at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu lifted you easily and moved you to be straddling his lap, and you were immediately able to feel the fact that he has grown slightly hard from you being in his lap. You cleared your throat and blushed, not making eye contact with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all of the other guys you were very confident in yourself and your actions, but with Kakuzu you felt shy. He intimidated you, truthfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You began to stare at him, slowly meeting his eyes. He was looking at you intently, seemingly waiting for something. Was he expecting you to make the first move here? Did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make any moves here?! You sighed, your eyes searching his face. How bad could this be? You were sure that he knew what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you leaned forward, dragging your hips against his as you did so, and planted your lips on his. Everything about Kakuzu was rough, and you realized that the moment he started to respond to your kiss. His hands went to your waist, and it was then that you noticed they were fairly callused, and his lips moved quickly against yours. The longer you kissed, the rougher it got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were grinding against him steadily, listening to him groan deeply into your mouth, his hands tightening their grip on you. He definitely kissed like he was the oldest member of the Akatuski, and you found yourself getting lost in his lips for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were suddenly pulled back to reality when he was moving you off of his lap, turning you around and pushing you against the side of the tub. Your breasts hit the edge of the tub and your hands shot out in front of you to brace yourself, a soft gasp leaving your mouth. He had you bent over the tub side of the tub from the inside, and you could feel him rubbing the tip of his now fully erect cock against your pussy lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kissing, surprisingly, did get you going just slightly but you were definitely going to need a little bit more preparation before he decided to just dive in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, soon Kakuzu dropped his cock and you felt his fingers start to poke and prod at your entrance before one pushed in quickly and roughly. You hissed, cheek falling down against the side of the tub and your ass pressing back toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God girl, you’re tight.” Kakuzu added another finger, his free hand fisting his cock as he stretched you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was curling his fingers quickly after a few moments, the tips hitting your g-spot relentlessly. You were a moaning mess quickly after he started doing that, your knuckles almost turning white with how tightly you were gripping the side of the tub. He was going to pull an orgasm out of you far quicker than you expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you started to see stars and your mouth parted a little in a moan, Kakuzu removed his hand completely from you, washing his fingers off in the water of the bath. Your body was buzzing from your denied orgasm, and you looked at him over your shoulder in an annoyed fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you could cum, did I?” He asked gruffly, cocking a brow at you as the tip of his cock pressed up against your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were more than eager to feel him inside of you now, your pussy desperate to clench around something. “You’re such a terrible old man.” There was malice behind your words, but that still didn’t stop how desperately you wanted him to fuck you stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act like it bothers me that you say that.” His tip breached your opening and you hissed, wiggling back against him to suck more of him into your pussy quicker. You wanted to feel his entire length </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and hated this little teasing entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu caught on to what you were doing and gripped your hips, bottoming out in one hard thrust, listening to a strangled whimper come from your throat. “Is that what you want, girl? Want me to fuck you until you break?” He leaned down and whispered gruffly in your ear, one of his hands going out to sneak around your body and wrap around your neck to choke you. He knew what he was doing, obviously, so he didn’t restrict your airflow at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled you up and off the edge of the tub so that your back was pushed against his front, his hand still clasped around your throat, and he delivered a particularly hard thrust into your tight heat. His moan echoed off of the bathroom walls, and even though your brain was practically mashed potatoes, you found yourself thinking that you’d never imagined Kakuzu to be a loud fuck. You were wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” You choked out. “I want to still feel your cock in the morning.” Kakuzu wasn’t one to take challenges lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were suddenly bent over again, and both of his hands were nearly death gripping your hips, his own hips setting the most brutal pace you’d ever been fucked at. Your mouth was open in a permanent moan, though no noise was escaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the definition of ‘beat this pussy up’ and fuck did it feel amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were cumming within seconds, your pussy clamping down on his cock like a vice grip, a little bit of drool escaping your mouth as your mind tried to form words or noises or really anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you expect to be impaled on Kakuzu’s cock this evening? No. Were you complaining? Fuck no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, little slut? You love the feel of daddy’s cock splitting you in two?” His hips didn’t even falter when you came on him. If anything, they fueled him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You found yourself panting and swallowing thickly at his words. Of course he’d have a daddy kink, he was like 90 after all. You found the energy to look back at him, your expression absolutely wrecked. “I bet daddy can’t make me cum again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, another challenge? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew for a fact you had at least three more orgasms in you, but Kakuzu didn’t know your body at all. You just liked seeing what he looked like when you challenged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few seconds, Kakuzu pulled completely out of you and picked you up, turning you around to face him. You were completely out of the water, your legs hooked over his arms, his cock ramming into you at full force again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I can make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirt.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakuzu was so confident in himself, and your eyes had widened at that. Now that...that you didn’t think was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was determined, however, and never once stilled his hips. He added a finger into the mix, abusing your poor, swollen, clit as his cock rammed into you at an unrelenting pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hot fire building in your stomach, and your eyes were wide. Was he...was he really going to make you squirt? You hadn’t done it in years, but remembered just how powerful the feeling was. How you’d never had a stronger orgasm before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god...oh my god...Kakuzu.” You found words, chanting the same thing over and over again, your head tilting back and your mouth wide open. “Don’t stop...please, fuck, don’t stop...I wanna squirt for you. Fuck. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have any intention of stopping, but your begging was nice and helping push him closer to his own release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all happened so quickly, your vision suddenly blacking out and every nerve ending in your body lighting on fire. He was successful in his challenge, and you squirted so hard you nearly pushed his cock completely out of you, coating both of your chests in your slick. When your vision finally came back, the smug look on Kakuzu’s face was enough for you to know he was pleased with you. You were pleased, too, your whole body feeling like jelly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good slut…” He murmured, pulling you in for a rough kiss. The pace he set with you now was a much more gentle one, his only goal now being to chase his own release. And boy was he close after that display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu ended up sitting back down with you on top of him, guiding you lazily up and down on his cock, soon cumming deep inside your abused pussy. When you felt him finish, you collapsed against his chest, breathing heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, his hands rubbed up and down your back in a comforting manner. So, Kakuzu was familiar with aftercare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were such a good girl, ___.” He murmured to you, and you were surprised to hear him use your actual name. You gave him a lazy smile, one of your hands reaching out to rest on his shoulder. Both of his were secure on your waist, making sure you didn’t topple over. He could tell how tired you were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Kakuzu, I had no idea you’d prove to be this good of a fuck.” You may be exhausted, but you always had room for a teasing comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man rolled his eyes at you and gruffly picked you up and off his lap. “Alright, girl, let me enjoy the rest of my bath in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, you climbed out of the tub. “As you wish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drying yourself off and pulling your clothes on, you hobbled out of the bathroom with soaking wet hair and your towel thrown over your shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until you ran into Tobi in the hall, and you froze where you stood, looking up at him apprehensively. Ever since the incident where he called you out about Hidan, the two of you had been shaky. You even went on a solo mission because of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Your voice was small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you.” Tobi spoke, his words soft. You sputtered, shocked. That wasn’t at all what you had expected from him, the surprise very clear on your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I miss you too, Tobi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your words immediately pulled a smile onto his face, and he wrapped you into a tight hug, spinning you around in his arms. “Oh good! Tobi is so glad to hear you say that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled weakly at him, tilting your head a little when he stopped twirling you around. “Did you maybe want to go lay in bed?” You offered since that was exactly what you were about to go to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded giddily, clapping his hands together and immediately heading off toward your room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed behind him slowly, feeling the whiplash of the situation set in. He was mad one day, and then immediately after fine? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I think I've waited long enough. You guys all deserve to know something about me. And that something is...I'm a hardcore simp for Might Guy. <br/>Yeah, I bet you've never heard that before. <br/>I understand if you must leave now because of this. I bet you it's shocking news.<br/>I'm sure you think differently of me. But, honestly, the things I'd let that man do to me....</p>
<p>Also I really wanted to post this chapter on Valentine's day but I worked all day allllll weekend and like...I was honestly dead. <br/>I was just so tired. So I'm posting it forever late. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s Valentine’s Day!” You woke up to Tobi bursting through your door, twirling around in glee. Squinting, you sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, clearly the slightest bit annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what time is it?” You muttered, running your fingers through your hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for you to get up, silly!” Tobi walked over and grabbed your hands, pulling you up and out of the bed before you could protest. You were glaring at him, but really couldn’t be mad because of how excited he was and how cute it was that he was excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi lifted his mask to remove it, tossing the orange thing on your bed before pulling you into a kiss. Your hand instinctively went up to cup his cheek, your thumb gently running over his scars. He deepened the kiss a little bit before pulling back, smiling down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really love Valentine’s Day, huh?” You asked softly, watching his grin widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t what you were expecting him to say. But, considering the act he normally put up, it made a small amount of sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wandered over to your closet, tugging it open. Pausing, you looked back at Tobi. “...why exactly did you wake me up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t ask questions. Just get dressed.” Tobi went to sit on the edge of your bed, watching you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked back at him shyly, tugging out a dress from your closet. You had very few dresses, but with Tobi making such a big deal about the day, you supposed that you would try to look cute. Clutching the item of clothing to your chest, you turned around to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to...uh...watch me change?” You asked, almost a bit of timidness to your tone. You weren’t exactly sure where this had come from, considering Tobi was literally the only person in the house who hadn’t seen you naked. Still, you felt shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you embarrassed?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugging at the collar of your shirt, you slowly shook your head no. “I was just asking.” You laughed, trying to play it off like you weren’t a bit anxious to undress in front of Tobi. Why was this any different than stripping in front of the other guys? You sighed, not having an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled off your top, fumbling around to find your bra and fasten it over your chest, glancing at Tobi sheepishly. His eyes were indeed glued to your chest, and you blushed upon seeing this. The both of you remained silent, and you pulled off the sweatpants you were wearing as well to change your panties. You turned around to do this, and then quickly pulled the dress over your head before facing Tobi again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You noticed his eyes were a few shades darker than they had been before, and this caused you to blush, clearing your throat and twirling a little bit to cause the bottom of your dress to flare out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look lovely.” Tobi smiled, coming over and taking your face into his hands. Your cheeks reddened more, and soon he was leaning down to place another delicate kiss to your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You murmured before your lips connected, a smile rising to your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing the two of you closer together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything between the two of you was just so...pure. It was so sweet, and honestly felt real. You hadn’t even slept with Tobi yet and he still treated you like a princess most of the time if you ignored all of the times his jealousy flared. But, deep down if you really thought about it, you knew he was just jealous because he didn’t want anyone else to have you. He just cared about you so deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I have breakfast planned!” Tobi grabbed his mask from your bed and placed it over his face again, taking your hand and practically dragging you out of your room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled a little bit, following behind him as quickly as you could since your legs were a fair bit shorter than his. It seemed like he was leading you through the entire house, and soon you became confused when he completely bypassed the kitchen. He said breakfast, didn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your confusion soon subsided when he flung open the door to the back yard and you spotted a picnic blanket and basket past the sparring grounds, in the grassy field. Your eyes widened and you craned your neck to look up at him, your lips parted in shock. You couldn’t think of any words to say as he tugged you over to it, settling down and patting the spot next to him on the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” You finally choked out, watching him open the basket and pull out a bottle of champagne. Where the hell had that come from? The Akatuski didn’t just have champagne sitting around. Or really much alcohol at all, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted today to be special.” Tobi hummed, passing you a full champagne flute and pushing his own mask up just a bit so he could drink his own. You were still shocked, pretty silent at everything you saw, and wondered what other surprises were in the basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t have to wonder long, because he was soon pulling out stereotypical Valentine’s Day foods. It started with some chocolate covered strawberries, Tobi of course insisting on feeding one to you. This all felt very date-like and that made you even more confused. Though, you didn’t hesitate to eat the strawberry when he held it up to your lips, your smile spreading larger across your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do all of this.” You insisted, to which Tobi shook his head and nibbled the end off of a strawberry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t. But I wanted to.” Your heart fluttered at his words, and you couldn’t help yourself as you pushed everything out of the way and climbed into his lap. You ended up pushing his mask off completely and wrapping your arms around his neck, drawing him into a passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It clearly wasn’t a concern to either of you about anyone seeing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi didn’t waste any time in returning your kiss, wrapping his arms securely around your waist and pulling you firmly onto his lap since you were only tentatively perched there. The kiss soon grew hotter, deeper, something more than you’d ever experienced with him before. It had a hot fire bubbling up in your gut, and all you wanted was to be all over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even back home in your village before you were a rogue ninja, no one ever cared enough to ever do anything special for you. Even past boyfriends you had simply brushed over holidays like they meant nothing, or just simply forgot. This...this was special. Tobi went the extra mile and he didn’t have to at all. You didn’t expect anything from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, you both pulled back from the kiss for air, and you stared into his eyes as you quietly panted. Searching them, you found nothing but fondness hidden there, and soon a genuine smile slid onto his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like the picnic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it, Tobi. I really do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He initiated the kiss this time, and you were smiling against his lips the entire time. Your hands crept up into his hair, pulling him in more to deepen the kiss. Everything about this was just so damn perfect, there was no way it was real, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pinch me.” You whispered against his mouth. Tobi was confused and hesitant, but slowly he pinched your arm, and you hissed in pain. “Just had to make sure this was real.” You explained before he could question you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi found himself laughing, deepening the kiss more now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the picnic blanket until he was laying down and you were straddling him. His eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head to the side, but the moment you rolled your hips against his he hissed, and no longer questioned what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby…” Slipped from Tobi’s lips, and you leaned down to press hot kisses to his neck, nuzzling into him momentarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” You questioned lowly, making a point of grinding down against him a bit harder this time because of the reaction you got out of him the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, that feels good.” His hands shot out to grip your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin through your dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your dress was turning out to be such a nice choice of apparel. You weren’t even going to have to take it off, how convenient?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi ended up starting to guide you against him, and the sudden act of him taking a little bit of charge had a rush of heat flooding your lower stomach. His face was flushed and his lips were just barely parted, showing how much he was enjoying himself already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands trailed over his body and to the waistband of his pants, tugging at them a little bit with a raised eyebrow. He lifted his hips immediately, helping you with the removal process literally instantly, wanting to waste absolutely no time in discarding that item of his clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You politely folded his pants and placed them on the picnic blanket, not wanting anything to happen to them, before leaning down and kissing him once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an entire layer of clothing gone, everything felt all that more intense and when you started moving against him again he whimpered against your lips, his hands moving to grasp you even tighter than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Escaped him before he even realized, and the blush on his face was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason to be embarrassed.” You muttered, lifting off him just barely to pull your panties down your legs, setting them down on the picnic blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing Tobi’s hand, you sighed softly and reached out to tug one of his gloves off, delicately guiding his hand down to your drenched pussy. You placed his fingers against your slit and stared at him with lidded eyes. “Do you feel what you do to me?” You asked, watching as the blush on his face darkened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that he was inexperienced in this field was really showing, but that was okay because you’d like to think you were a very good teacher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers gently moved over you, fumbling a little bit. The pads of one of his fingers brushed over your clit once, and that caused you to whimper and grind down into his hand. With how turned on you were, even the softest touch had you going immediately. Your reaction made his eyes go even wider, and he backtracked his fingers to do exactly what he just did. When he found the little bud, he quickly began his assault, being egged on by the pretty sounds he was pulling from you with each brush of his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so good, Tobi.” You encouraged, pretty much humping his hand as your head tilted back a little, your mouth falling open. He wasn’t going to make you cum like that, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t feel excellent. He was still a bit too clumsy with his movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t matter, however, because you were soon pushing his hand away and removing his underwear, leaving him completely bare from the waist down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi was rock hard, immediately standing at attention for you to do whatever you wanted with. Licking your lips, you looked from his cock to his face, raising an eyebrow. You wanted his permission before you just started to ride him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of started to catch on, giving you a bit of a nod of his head. “I want to be inside of you so fucking bad.” His voice was almost hoarse, and that was enough for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating no longer, you sheathed his cock fully inside of you, your pussy gripping him like a vice. Tobi was struggling to form words, actions, or even sounds at the initial shock of being gripped like that. He managed a gulp and a pant, his eyes screwed shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” His voice broke, and you smoothed your hands over his chest to try to help out as best as possible. His adjustment process was longer than you’d experienced before, but it wasn’t as if you were complaining. Nope, your finger was slowly working at your clit, keeping yourself occupied as he calmed himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few moments Tobi watched you play with yourself, before he was tapping your hips to encourage you to start to bounce on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, is that good?” You asked after you began to move. You slipped almost all of the way off of him before immediately taking his whole shaft back in, watching his facial expressions eagerly. He really was expressive, this one. Everything he felt was shown on his face clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, it’s so fucking good.” He gasped out, guiding you up and down on his cock as soon as his hands hit your hips again. Tobi started to set the pace, bouncing you eagerly and selfishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were trained on the place where your bodies met, watching as his shaft disappeared perfectly all the way inside of you, and reappeared covered in your slick. He found that so fucking hot, his pace becoming more frantic the more he watched this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take me in so well.” He muttered, and you just responded with a moan, letting him continue to guide the pace you two were going at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quickly drawing you toward your end, the mixture of your finger still abusing your poor little bud, and his thrusts into you. It was also quite clear that Tobi wasn’t going to be making it much longer either, and you expected that much from him. You were surprised he’d even lasted this long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a few more thrusts before he had you cumming, clenching around his shaft hard, your hands moving to brace yourself on his chest. The moment he felt you tighten around him, his own hips stuttered and he was holding you down tightly against him, cumming deep inside of you with a final groan of your name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell against his chest, panting and worn out. His cock stayed into you, neither of you much caring at the moment as you came down from your highs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobi delicately started to run his fingers through your hair, his lips pressing soft kisses to your temple. The two of you stayed like that for a bit, before you straightened up and gave him a lazy smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that any good?” You asked, raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was perfect.” Tobi responded, sitting up and drawing you into a kiss. You hummed against his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day.” You giggled cheesily, resting your forehead against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I love you.” Tobi laughed, giving your hips a playful squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You choked on your spit at his words, sputtering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” You stuttered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not an Update - DISCORD SERVER!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I gotta be honest, I know less than nothing about running a discord server, but I really thought it would be fun to have one for you guys! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I’m not sure if links I post in chapters are even usable, but here is the invite link to the server! <br/>
<br/>

https://discord.gg/CndNBFkN4P

</p><p> </p><p>there are currently 3 text channels! <br/>
<br/>
the-bathhouse is general chat</p><p>shoot-me-your-ideas is a place to plop ideas or suggestions down for future chapters or one shots you’d like</p><p>readers-bedroom is for all NSFW content and chat! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Join me (Caiotic) in the server if interested!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>